Harry Potter e o Anel de Fastrada
by Lady Byron
Summary: Um estranho presente... Comportamento diferente. Ocorre uma paixao repentina... Seria verdade ou magia? O que estar'a acontecendo dessa vez em Hogwarts?


***********************************************************************  
  
I M P O R T A N T E ! ! !  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Direitos Autorais: Os personagens desta fan fiction, pertencem a sua criadora e divulgadores, minha única intenção é o entretenimento de fãs que, como eu, apreciam a serie Harry Potter. Não há nenhum interesse lucrativo. Sendo assim, chega de enrolar e vamos para o que interessa...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ UM POUCO SOBRE A FANFIC E SUA ESCRITORA _______________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTORA: Lady Byron  
  
E-MAIL: ladybyron_sec21@yahoo.com.br  
  
CLASSIFICACAO: GERAL/ROMANCE (EMBORA ROMANCE NAO SEJA MEU FORTE)  
  
CENSURA: NENHUMA  
  
SHIPPER: H/HR ; D/G  
  
SINOPSE: Um estranho presente... Comportamento diferente. Uma paixao repentina. Seria verdade ou magia? O que estar'a acontecendo dessa vez em Hogwarts?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A tela está escura, e derrepente, começa a se abrir... Podemos observar que o nome da rua é "Alfeneiros..".. vamos se aproximando de uma casa,..a câmera atravessa a porta, e começa a subir os degraus da escada... anda um pouco pelo andar de cima, então atravessa uma Segunda porta. Vemos alguém deitado numa cama, não podemos identificar quem é, pois a claridade que entra pela janela, faz com que não consigamos ver o rosto, apenas seu vulto. O dia vai amanhecendo, e podemos ouvir movimentos e vozes no andar de baixo.  
  
TIA PETÚNIA: Harry! Acorde, e desça!! Ande!  
  
Opa, esqueci de contar-lhes, embora vocês já saibam, aquele vulto ontem, era o vulto de Harry. Mas bem, retornando...  
  
DUDA: Acorda idiota!!! - Gritava Duda socando a porta do quarto de Harry.  
  
Harry acordou, sentou-se na cama, ainda sonolento.  
  
HARRY: Droga, onde deixei meus óculos?- Perguntava-se ele chacoalhando a cabeça meio tonto.  
  
Ele começou a procurar pelo chão... até que viu seu óculos na cama, meio torto.  
  
HARRY: Preciso parar de ler antes de dormir, ou ainda acordo sem óculos. - Ele disse isso indo em direção ao banheiro. Após algum tempinho, ele desceu para a cozinha. - Bom dia, tia Petúnia! Bom dia, Tio Válter!- Mas ele não obteve resposta.  
  
Assim que sentou-se, o telefone tocou.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Vá atender moleque!  
  
Ele que acabara de sentar, levantou-se e foi em direção ao telefone.  
  
HARRY: Casa dos Dursley!  
  
MIONE: Harry? Que bom que você atendeu, eu estava com medo que seus tios atendessem.  
  
HARRY: Mione? É você?  
  
MIONE: Claro que sou eu!. Como você está? Tudo bem?  
  
HARRY: Eu bem, e você?  
  
MIONE: Bem também...  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Moleque, quem é??  
  
HARRY: Mione, meu tio já está implicando comigo, o que você queria falar?  
  
MIONE: Ah sim, bom, eu e meus pais iremos dar uma volta hoje. E eu liguei para saber se você não está afim de ir junto.  
  
HARRY: Sério?  
  
MIONE: Claro!  
  
HARRY: Eu vou sim! Vou falar com meus tios, mas acredito que não haverá problemas.  
  
MIONE: Certo, agora são 8:00 horas, às 9:30 passamos ai para te pegar, fique pronto.  
  
HARRY: Tudo bem!  
  
MIONE: Beijos! Tchau.  
  
Harry ficou parado olhando para o fone, pensando no que ela disserá quando se despediu. "Beijos"... Hermione havia mudado muito, estava diferente, ele não sabia explicar como, mas ela havia mudado muito, estava mais bonita, tinha um ar de garota decidida e correta, mas também aquele sorriso de menina travessa.  
  
HARRY: Tio Válter, uma amiga me ligou.. - Tio Válter olhou atravessado para Harry, assim como sua tia. - ela me ligou chamando para sair com ela e com os pais dela.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Eu já disse para não dar o telefone de casa moleque!  
  
HARRY: Mas o meu padrinho disse que seria bom se meus amigos tivessem o número daqui.- Tio Válter, nem ninguém resolveu responder.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: E o que sua amiga queria?  
  
HARRY: Então, eu já disse. Ela me chamou para sair com ela e os pais dela. Não se preocupe, os pais dela são trou...quero dizer, são pessoas normais. Posso ir?  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Okey, vá! Assim ficamos livre de você.  
  
DUDA: O idiota vai sair com a amiguinha... - Cantarola ele.  
  
HARRY: Vou mesmo, vou sair com a minha amiguinha. Melhor que você, que nem amigos tem.  
  
DUDA (BRAVO): Claro que eu tenho!!!  
  
E assim ficaram.. discutindo...  
  
AS 9:30...  
  
A campainha toca, tio Válter vai atender a porta.  
  
RICHARD: Bom dia, sou o pai da Hermione - e ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da filha, que estava na sua frente.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Duda, vá chamar seu primo!!  
  
DUDA: Okey papai.  
  
Quando ele olhou para a porta, e viu Hermione, ele arregalou os olhos e subiu correndo as escadas.  
  
DUDA: Oh idiota, sua amiga bonitinha tá ai, a propósito, que amiguinha, hein?  
  
HARRY: Me poupe dos seus comentários! - E desceu correndo as escadas. - Bom dia senhor Granger! Bom dia Mione! - Disse ele meio distraído. Quando olhou a amiga, ficou sem palavras, ela estava...estava... não há palavras.  
  
MIONE (SORRINDO): Vamos?  
  
HARRY: Claro...sim... vamos! - Disse ele passando pela porta e trocando um aperto de mão com o pai de Hermione. - Até mais tio Válter. - e foi em direção ao carro.  
  
  
  
MIONE: Hoje iremos nos divertir muito Harry! Papai disse que iremos conhecer um Shopping novo que abriu, e que mamãe quer porque quer ir. (RINDO)  
  
HARRY: Bom dia senhora Granger! Prazer, Harry.  
  
CLAIRE: O prazer é todo meu, querido. A Mione fala muito em você e no Roni, é esse o nome dele?  
  
HARRY: Sim...  
  
CLAIRE: Pois então, ela só fala em vocês...  
  
E eles foram conversando animadamente o caminho todo, até chegarem ao shopping.  
  
MIONE: É este o shopping, lindo não?  
  
HARRY: hum, hum...  
  
Eles entraram e começaram a passar por algumas lojas.  
  
HARRY: Mione, eu confio em você, e no seu bom gosto, quero que me ajude a comprar algumas roupas, me cansei de usar as roupas enormes do meu primo. Eu troquei alguns galeões por libras.  
  
MIONE: Bem, vamos lá então... Que tipo de roupa você gosta?  
  
HARRY: Não sou enjoado para roupas.  
  
MIONE: Que tal algumas coisas básicas? Tipo.. Calças jeans, umas duas sociais, para quando você tiver que sair em algum lugar... camisas polos, camisas, camisetas, enfim, o bem básico..  
  
HARRY: Ótimo!  
  
MIONE: Vem, vamos procurar algumas lojas masculinas. Papai, eu e o Harry vamos dar uma volta, okey?  
  
RICHARD: Okey, qualquer coisa, você sabe o número do meu celular, né?  
  
MIONE: Sim, não se preocupe. - Saiu puxando Harry.  
  
LOJAS DE ROUPAS MASCULINAS....  
  
Harry entrava toda hora nos provadores, e saia... ele já estava se arrependendo por Ter pedido ajuda de Hermione, ela mandara ele entrar lá umas mil vezes, vestir isso, aquilo...  
  
HARRY: Mione, decida-se, isso já está me cansando, estou ficando irritado!  
  
MIONE: Oras, não reclame e vá logo tirar essa roupa, que eu não gostei, ficou estranho.  
  
VENDEDORA (RISOS): Meu namorado também é do mesmo jeito, reclama e fica irritado quando começo a mandar ele provar um monte de coisas.- Hermione apenas sorriu. - Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?  
  
MIONE: Ele não é meu namorado, somos apenas amigos...  
  
VENDEDORA: ah, desculpe..  
  
MIONE (SORRINDO): Tudo bem...  
  
Depois de um bom tempo provando...  
  
MIONE: Bem, acho que levaremos só isso.  
  
HARRY (SUSSURRANDO): Você chama isso de só??? - Ele indicava para uma pilha de roupas na frente deles.  
  
Depois de tudo pago...  
  
HARRY: Mione, quase você me leva pra falência...  
  
MIONE: Não exagere Harry...  
  
HARRY: Por Deus, agora eu sei porque seus pais ficaram felizes quando você foi chamada para ir para Hogwarts, assim eles não gastam com você o ano todo.  
  
MIONE: Muito engraçadinho você...  
  
HARRY: Que tal um sorvete?  
  
MIONE: Eu topo...  
  
SORVETERIA...  
  
Já na mesa, os dois estavam a conversar...  
  
MIONE: O que você fará no resto das férias?  
  
HARRY: Provavelmente limpar a casa para os Dursleys.  
  
MIONE: Que absurdo! Você limpa tudo sozinho??  
  
HARRY: Bom, quase tudo...  
  
MIONE: Isso é o cúmulo!!  
  
HARRY: É a vida...  
  
MIONE: O que acha de ir passar o resto das férias lá em casa?  
  
HARRY: Ah não, de maneira alguma, não quero dar trabalho...  
  
MIONE: Não dará, mamãe gostou de você, ela e papai irão adorar!  
  
HARRY: hum, okey, vou pedir para os meus tios...  
  
NO FIM DA TARDE...  
  
MIONE: Papai, mamãe, o Harry irá passar o resto das férias em casa, tudo bem?  
  
CLAIRE: Claro filha, será bom, assim você não fica tanto tempo estudando...  
  
RICHARD (RISOS): Ela puxou você, meu amor.. - Disse dando um leve beijo no rosto da esposa.  
  
HARRY: Espero não atrapalhar...  
  
RICHARD: De forma alguma, os amigos da nossa filha, são nossos amigos também.  
  
RUA DOS ALFENEIROS...  
  
RICHARD: Bem, enquanto eu converso com seu tio, você arruma suas coisas.  
  
E a porta se abriu...  
  
RICHARD: Boa noite, viemos trazer e levar o Harry.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Como assim?  
  
RICHARD: Ela pode ir passar o resto das férias em casa? Tio Válter olhou para Tia Petúnia, e ela fez um sim desesperado com a cabeça.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: Claro.. - Então tio Válter lembrou que os pais de Hermione eram pessoas normais. - Entre enquanto ele pega as coisas... - e foram para a sala. - O que o senhor faz?  
  
RICHARD: Eu e minha esposa somos dentistas, temos um consultório em.... - e continuou a falar, cada palavra dita, tio válter arregalava os olhos.  
  
HARRY: Pronto, minhas coisas estão arrumadas, podemos ir.  
  
RICHARD (SORRINDO): Certo, vamos então garoto! - Apertou a mão de tio Válter e pegou o malão de Harry. - Foi um prazer senhor Dursley.  
  
TIO VÁLTER: O prazer foi todo meu, voltem sempre.. - Tio Válter depois de descobrir que o pai de Hermione era um dos melhores dentistas de Londres, achou que não seria nada mal Ter um "amigo" que estava entre os melhores....  
  
Saíram de lá e quando chegaram na casa de Hermione, ela logo tratou de mostrar o quarto em que Harry iria ficar. Seu pai descarregou as malas, e ela foi ajudar sua mãe com o jantar.  
  
JANTAR...  
  
HARRY: Senhora Granger, sua comida é divina!! - Disse Harry limpando a boca  
  
CLAIRE (SORRINDO): Aceita mais um pouco? - Harry pensou por um instante, ele já havia comido muito, os pais de Hermione iriam achar que ele era algum tipo de esfomeado.  
  
HARRY: Não, estou satisfeito. - respondeu ele retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
CLAIRE: Bom, agora então vamos para a sobremesa, você irá conhecer a especialidade da Mione.... Doces.. ela faz uns doces ótimos!  
  
Após o jantar, a Senhora Granger começou a tirar a mesa, e Harry levantou- se rapidamente.  
  
HARRY: A louça é por nossa conta senhora Granger, eu e a Mione damos um jeito, a senhora fez o jantar, e nós cuidamos da louça.  
  
CLAIRE: Ai, que amor... Bem, se vocês dizem, então eu e o Richard estamos na sala. Qualquer coisa chamem-nos.  
  
MIONE: Claro mamãe.  
  
Os pais de Hermione foram até a sala, e ficaram lá ouvindo música.  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Harry, assim você conquista a mamãe..  
  
HARRY: Gostei deles Mione, são pessoas legais...  
  
MIONE: Sim, eles são demais....  
  
Enquanto arrumavam a louça, eles ficaram conversando sobre escola, livros, quadribol, etc..  
  
MIONE: Mandei uma coruja para o Roni agora pouco, e ele já me respondeu. Disse que não virá pois está ajudando os gêmeos numa traquinagem, qual eu nem tive coragem de perguntar. (RISOS)  
  
  
  
HARRY: Vamos para a sala..  
  
MIONE: Sim, quero te mostrar a coleção de cd's do papai, ele tem paixão por eles...  
  
RICHARD: Harry, que bom que já terminaram, venha até aqui, quero te mostrar minha coleção de cd's. - Dizia o pai de Hermione todo empolgado mexendo nos cds em uma enorme prateleira. A Mãe dela estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo.  
  
HARRY (PENSANDO): Acho que agora sei quem a Mione puxou... - Pensava ele enquanto se aproximava da enorme prateleira de cd's.  
  
RICHARD (EMPOLGADO): Não é uma maravilha?  
  
HARRY: Uau, acho que nunca vi tanto cd! Que tipo de música o senhor gosta? - perguntou ele passando a mão pelos cd's.  
  
RICHARD: Sou bem eclético. Gosto de tudo. Depende muito do meu estado de espírito.  
  
HARRY: O senhor tem algo ai do U2?  
  
RICHARD: Claro, é um dos grupos que mais gosto. Veja esse aqui, é ótimo esse. - Disse ele passando um cd para Harry.  
  
HARRY: Uma das minhas músicas favoritas é essa... - indicou ele com a ponta do dedo no cd. - Sunday Blood Sunday. Ela tem um ritmo muito legal..... Ah! Essa aqui também é linda... With or without you.  
  
RICHARD: A Mione ama essa música...  
  
HARRY: Quem não ama? (RINDO)  
  
RICHARD: O que acha de Dire Straits?  
  
HARRY: Não conheço muita música deles, mas tem uma, que certa vez ouvi numa rádio... acho que era Money for Nothing.. essa é demais! Assim como Sultans of Swing... essa é ótima!  
  
CLAIRE: Harry, querido.. acho que se você fosse filho do Richard, não teria tanto os mesmos gostos... (RINDO) - Disse a Mãe de Hermione que observava junto com a filha, Harry e Richard conversarem.  
  
RICHARD: Que horas são?  
  
MIONE: São exatamente 22:30, papai.  
  
RICHARD: Oh, por Deus, precisamos ir dormir, além de estar tarde, amanhã eu e sua mãe trabalhamos. Amanhã termino de mostrar minha coleção para você Harry.  
  
HARRY: Claro..  
  
CLAIRE: Bem, nós já iremos subir. Vocês vão continuar aqui?  
  
MIONE: Eu e o Harry vamos ficar mais um pouquinho aqui, e logo subiremos.  
  
RICAHRD: Tudo bem, boa noite crianças... MIONE: Crianças... papai ainda acha que sou criança.. - Comentou ela com Harry baixinho...  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Mione, para seus pais, você sempre será a filhinha pequena. Não importa o quanto cresça. Você sempre será o bebê...... Você é uma garota de sorte, eu queria muito Ter conhecido melhor meus pais... Ter alguém que se preocupasse comigo, Ter alguém para me chamar para sairmos junto, alguém que quando eu estivesse mal, me abraçasse e deixasse que eu chorasse sem dizer uma palavra... queria muito que meus pais estivessem vivos.. - E escorreu uma lágrima, que ele estava lutando para não derrubar.  
  
MIONE: Não posso dizer que o entendo... pois só você sabe o que sente, e o que passa. Por mais que eu tivesse passado por algo similar, não poderia dizer que o entendo, pois as emoções também seriam diferentes.  
  
Eles ficaram conversando até umas 1:25 AM...  
  
MIONE: Estou exausta, vamos?  
  
HARRY: Sim, também estou cansado.  
  
E eles subiram juntos...quando chegou no corredor, onde cada um teria que ir para um lado, para seus devidos quartos, Harry segurou o braço de Hermione impedindo-a de ir...  
  
HARRY: Boa noite Mione... - e deu um beijo na testa dela.  
  
MIONE: Boa noite Harry..  
  
E assim os dias foram passando. Uma semana depois, eles foram para o beco diagonal comprar seus materiais escolares. E lá encontraram todos os Weasleys, foi uma alegria só, divertiram-se muito. E despediram-se anciosos pelo dia de embarque para Hogwarts. Mais uma semana se passou, e Harry e a família de Hermione estavam se dando muito bem. O pai de Hermione estava adorando Ter mais um homem na casa, para conversar sobre política, econômia, passar seus conhecimentos, falar sobre futebol, etc... Não que ele não conversasse com Hermione, mas Ter um "filho" é diferente... Resumindo, os quatro estavam se dando muito bem. Então mais uma semana se passou...e o dia de embarque chegou.  
  
RICHARD: É uma pena, eu estava me divertindo muito. Aprendi a te-lo como meu filho Harry, essas duas semanas foram muito boas, espero que venha passar mais vezes as férias conosco. Da próxima, tragam o outro amigo de vocês.  
  
CLAIRE: A casa agora ficará vazia, será mais um ano com aquela casa parada. Vocês farão falta. - Disse ela abrançando os dois. - Vocês precisam ir. Até o ano que vem crianças.  
  
HARRY: Obrigado por tudo senhor e senhora Granger. - e atravessou a coluna da estação na plataforma 9¾.  
  
MIONE: Amo vocês! Até o ano que vem - deu um beijo em cada um deles, e também atravessou.  
  
Harry a esperava lá, junto com Roni.  
  
MIONE: Olá Roni! Tudo bem?  
  
RONI: Sim, bem.. e você?  
  
MIONE: Eu bem também.  
  
RONI: Venham, peguei uma cabine para nós.  
  
Depois de guardarem seus malões e entrarem na cabine. Ficaram conversando sobre as férias. A chegada em Hogworts foi tranqüila, exceto as brigas que tiveram com Malfoy e seus amiguinhos, Roni concluiu que cada ano que passava, Malfoy ficava mais insuportavel. Eles assistiram a seleção dos novos alunos, jantaram, ouviram os recados do diretor, e depois subiram para suas torres com seus monitores.  
  
RONI: Até que a Mione como monitora não está tão chata. Achei que ela ficaria insuportavel. - Comentou ele com Harry.  
  
HARRY: Eu também pensei o mesmo, mas me surpreendi. A Mione, vive nos surpreendendo...  
  
DE ALGUM LUGAR DO CASTELO  
  
Draco estava sentado numa poltrona na torre da Sonserina.  
  
DRACO: Esse ano, eu terei a garota que eu quero! E ela não haverá de me escapar!!!  
  
Crabbe e Goyle riram.  
  
MANHÃ SEGUINTE NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL  
  
Estavam todos sentados na mesa da Grifinória colocando conversa fora, quando Gina recebe um pacote.  
  
RONI: O que é isso??  
  
GINA: Como irei saber se acabei de receber???  
  
FRED: Então ande logo, abra e veja o que é!  
  
Gina abriu o pacote, e de lá retirou um pacote, que continha um chocolate pequeno em formato de coração.  
  
GINA: Chocolate?  
  
RONI: Quem mandou?  
  
GINA: E eu sei Roni? Que coisa!!! - Falou ela que estava começando se irritar com Roni.  
  
RONI: (BRAVO): Quem iria mandar chocolates para você, Gina Weasley??  
  
GINA: Sei lá eu, mas até que é gostoso.- Respondeu ela com a boca cheia.  
  
JORGE: Poxa, você nem ofereceu pra gente..  
  
GINA: ah... - Respondeu ela envergonhada por não Ter se lembrado.  
  
MIONE: Relaxa Gi, o chocolate era seu, e outro, nós todos aqui estamos de regi..  
  
RONI: Eu não - Roni interrompeu Hermione que logo o chutou por baixo da mesa.  
  
RONI: Ai!!!  
  
HARRY: Que foi Roni?  
  
RONI: Lembrei que esqueci de um dever de casa - Disse ele disfarçando.  
  
HARRY: Qual? Eu posso te emprestar se quiser,  
  
RONI: Não, acho que não esqueci, apenas foi o susto de achar que tinha largado no dormitório.  
  
MIONE: Bem, o papo está ótimo, mas precisamos ir para nossas aulas.  
  
E assim, todos se levantaram da mesa indo cada um em direção de suas salas.  
  
RONI: Bem, vou acompanhar a Ju até a sala dela, alcanço vocês depois.  
  
HARRY: Okey.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Roni andava pelos corredores da biblioteca, até que tromba com uma garota com uma pilha de livros nos braços.  
  
RONI: Sinto muito, deixe-me ajuda-la...  
  
JULIA: Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, na verdade a culpa é minha em tentar carregar tantos livros de uma vez só.  
  
RONI (RINDO): Bem, então me deixe ser cavalheiro e ajuda-la com os livros.  
  
JULIA: Obrigada.....a propósito, qual o seu nome?  
  
RONI: Weasley,Ronald Weasley. Mas pode me chamar de Roni.  
  
JULIA: ah sim, prazer Roni, me chamo Julia Lechter.  
  
RONI (SORRINDO): O prazer é todo meu..  
  
Após carregar todos os livros até a mesa que ela estava sentada, Roni fora atrás dos livros que procurava para sua redação de Herbologia.  
  
MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
RONI: Err.. você se importaria se eu me sentasse aqui? - perguntou ele a Julia. - É que todas as mesas estão cheias, e não tenho lugar para fazer minha redação.  
  
JULIA: Claro, fique a vontade.  
  
E assim passaram o resto da tarde conversando.... Com o tempo foram se conhecendo e Roni se pegou afim dela:  
  
RONI: sabe Ju... - Disse ele corando - Nesses últimos tempos, que temos andados juntos...err..  
  
JULIA: O que tem?  
  
RONI (VERMELHO): euestougostandodevocê  
  
JULIA: ahn? Desculpe, mas não entendi...  
  
RONI (ENVERGONHADO): ahn, eu estou gostando de você Ju. Massevocênãodemimnãosepreocupe.  
  
JULIA (RINDO): Roni, quer falar direito, eu não estou consegindo te entender  
  
RONI (MAIS VERMELHO FORÇANDO UM RISO): Eu gosto de você Ju, mas se você não gostar de mim, eu entendo, só queria que soubesse que não paro de pensar em você.  
  
JULIA: Eu também Roni, desde que te conheci, você não sai dos meus pensamentos...  
  
RONI (FELIZ): Mesmo?  
  
JULIA (SORRINDO): Sim.  
  
RONI: Quer namorar comigo?- disse ele se aproximando dela.  
  
JULIA: hum hum -respondeu ela unindo seus lábios ao dele.  
  
E desde então eles estavam juntos, viviam grudados, o único horário que não estavam juntos, era durante as aulas, pois além de serem de casas que quase não tinham aulas juntos, eles também eram de anos diferentes.  
  
TEMPO ATUAL  
  
Harry e Hermione caminhavam lado a lado para a masmorra de Snape.  
  
HARRY: Mais uma aula dele...não aguento mais.  
  
MIONE: Relaxa Harry, ano que vem, será nosso ultimo ano.  
  
HARRY (DESANIMADO): Mesmo assim..  
  
E os dois continuaram mais uma parte do trajeto em silêncio.  
  
HARRY: Quer saber de uma coisa?  
  
MIONE: O que?  
  
HARRY: Não vou para a aula do Snape.  
  
MIONE (INDIGNADA): Como não? Tá louco?  
  
HARRY: Não estou muito legal. Vou dar uma volta no Jardim.- Dizendo isso, Harry se afastou da turma que ia para a aula de Snape, e Hermione preocupada, segui-o.  
  
MIONE: Se nos pegam fora da sala de aula, nos matam. - Disse ela olhando em volta, procurando se alguém havia visto eles saírem.  
  
HARRY: Obrigado Mione..  
  
MIONE: Pelo que? HARRY: Por estar colocando seu título de monitora em risco, algo que sei que é muito importante para você, tudo por minha causa.  
  
MIONE: Nada pra mim é tão importante, como os meus amigos. - Disse ela dando um sorriso para ele.  
  
HARRY: Vem, conheço um lugar que é meio escondido, e ninguém nos pegará.  
  
E os dois foram até um arbusto que tinha perto do rio, e sentaram-se lá trás.  
  
MIONE: Agora me diga, o que você tem?  
  
HARRY (SURPRESO): Como assim o que eu tenho?  
  
MIONE: Oras, você disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem.  
  
HARRY: Ah..bem...era apenas um mal estar, mas já está passando. - Mentiu ele.  
  
MIONE: Mesmo?  
  
HARRY(SORRINDO): Sim...  
  
Se estabelece um silêncio entre eles....até que Harry o quebra.  
  
HARRY: O que tem feito de bom?  
  
MIONE: Nada...  
  
HARRY: hum..  
  
MIONE: Por que?  
  
HARRY: Nada..  
  
MIONE: Nada?  
  
HARRY: Na realidade...apenas curiosidade..  
  
MIONE: Curiosidade....hum, e você?  
  
HARRY: Pensado...  
  
MIONE: Em que?  
  
Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante, então respondeu:  
  
HARRY: Eu estive pensando.. e ...acabo de decidir!  
  
MIONE: Decidir o que?  
  
HARRY: Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Mione... - Disse ele encarando-a nos olhos.  
  
MIONE: Pois sim, diga...  
  
HARRY: Ah....err...é que....já faz algum tempo que eu queria te dizer isso, mas, não tinha coragem.. e bem, acho que chegou a hora de eu parar de enrolar e falar de uma vez..- Disse ele meio sem jeito, ao perceber que havia enrolado, enrolado e não dito nada.  
  
MIONE: Sou toda ouvidos.  
  
HARRY: Eu não quero que o que eu vou dizer, estrague nossa amizade... mas você precisa saber - disse ele pegando suavemente nas mãos dela - desde as férias, que passei com você e seus pais, eu descobri que eu estou apaixonado por você Mione. - dizendo isso ele abaixou o olhar.  
  
Hermione ficou um tempo sem saber o que dizer.  
  
MIONE: Bem Harry, eu não sei nem o que te dizer.....eu também gosto muito de você, mas acho que não da mesma forma que você de mim, entende? - A última palavra fora proferida cuidadosamente, e pausadamente.  
  
Harry nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e abaixou o olhar.  
  
MIONE: Me desculpe Harry...  
  
HARRY: Tudo bem Mione.. - Disse ele forçando um sorriso para ela. - Bem, temos que que voltar a aula do professor Snape já deve estar acabando, e precisamos ir para a próxima aula.  
  
MIONE: Ah, sim, claro. Então vamos!  
  
E eles se dirigiram para a aula de Transfiguração.  
  
O dia passou tranquilo, Harry tentava ao máximo agir normalmente, mas estava difícil.  
  
RONI: Algum problema Harry? - Perguntou ele quando entraram a noite no dormitório.  
  
HARRY: Segui seu conselho... e falei com a Mione.  
  
RONI (EMPOLGADO): E ai, vocês se acertaram???  
  
HARRY: Não, ela disse que também gosta de mim, mas que não é do jeito que eu gosto dela, etc...  
  
RONI: Não acredito!  
  
HARRY: Gostaria que não comentasse nada com ela...  
  
RONI: Tudo bem Harry... Vamos mudar de assunto então.  
  
HARRY: Sim, prefiro.  
  
RONI: Você reparou?  
  
HARRY: Em que?  
  
RONI: A Gina está estranha....  
  
HARRY: Como assim estranha?  
  
RONI: Vi ela e o Malfoy em altos papos agora noite após o jantar.  
  
HARRY: Altos papos? Como? Eles se odeiam!  
  
RONI: Pois é... por isso achei estranho. Quando fui falar com ela, mandando ela se afastar daquele maldito, ela me falou que já era bastante grandinha para se virar sozinha.  
  
HARRY: Estranho... jurava que até hoje cedo ela o odiava...  
  
RONI (BOCEJANDO): É...bem, vamos dormir, amanhã veremos isso.  
  
NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE... Eles desceram para tomar café, e derrepente Roni fica vermelho, faz uma cara de poucos amigos, e sai furioso em direção à mesa da Sonserina.  
  
RONI (FURIOSO): O que significa isso?? - Esbravejava ele apontando para Gina na mesa da Sonserina, ao lado de Draco.  
  
DRACO: Isso o que Weasley?  
  
RONI (FURIOSO): ISSO!!!!!!! Vocês dois ai sentados juntos!  
  
Nisso os gêmeos que até então não haviam descido para o café se juntaram ao trio que estava na mesa da Sonserina.  
  
FRED: O que está havendo?  
  
MIONE: A Gina...  
  
FRED: O que tem el.... - E ele ficou mudo - O que significa isso , Gina?  
  
GINA: Parem de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança!  
  
JORGE: Venha conosco para a mesa da Grifinória.  
  
GINA: Não! Vou ficar aqui, com o Draco.  
  
RONI: Isso você não vai mesmo!!! - dizendo isso Roni se aproximou dela tentando tira-la da mesa.  
  
DRACO: Weasley idiota, você não está vendo que está fazendo sua irmã pagar o maior mico? Estão todos olhando pra cá.  
  
MIONE: Ele tem razão Roni, vamos para a nossa mesa, resolveremos isso depois..  
  
HARRY: Venha Roni, Fred e Jorge...  
  
Os três se afastaram da mesa muito a contra gosto e emburrados. Eles tomaram o café correndo e foram para suas aulas. O incidente logo cedo havia atrasado eles. Correram até o jardim, e foram para a aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas.  
  
HAGRID: Olá menios! - Disse ele quando avisou o trio chegando.  
  
MIONE: Perdoe-nos Hagrid, mas tivemos um probleminha no salão e nos atrasamos.  
  
HAGRID: Tudo bem Hermione.  
  
HAGRID: Bem, hoje iremos aprender em como tratar de aranhas.  
  
RONI (HORRORIZADO): Aranhas? Por Merlim, isso já está passando dos limites...  
  
HAGRID: Formem grupos de 4 pessoas, 5 no máximo.  
  
Duas garotas da Corvinal pediram para entrarem no grupo de Harry, Mione e Roni.  
  
MADALEINE: Prazer, me chamo Madaleine, e essa é minha amiga Julie. - Disse ela apresentado-se.  
  
HARRY: Prazer, Harry.  
  
JULIE: Sim, nós sabemos quem são vocês, o trio inseparável de Hogwarts.  
  
RONI: Ah.....  
  
E eles começaram a pesquisar e analisar as aranhas. No fim da aula, eles se separaram e o "trio inseparável" estavam retornando ao castelo, quando Julie correu até eles.  
  
JULIE: Harry, pra você. - Disse ela entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para ele, e falou algo em seu ouvido, que não pode ser escutado por Hermione nem Roni. - Até mais! - E se afastou com Madaleine, as duas dando risadinhas e conversando baixinho.  
  
RONI: O que é isso Harry?  
  
HARRY: Não sei, ainda não vi.  
  
MIONE: Então veja!!  
  
Harry abriu o pedaço de pergaminho:  
  
Te achei um gato, Sempre soube que você era um doce de pessoa, mas conhece-lo pessoalmente, foi muito bom, espero que possamos nos tornar amigos. Final de semana agora tem uma visíta em Hogsmeade, o que acha de irmos junto? Eu iria adorar!  
  
  
  
Madaleine  
  
  
  
MIONE: Ora, que menina atrevida! - Esbravejou ela.  
  
RONI (RINDO): Ciúme?  
  
MIONE: Não é ciúme, e sim indignação, essa menina se autoconvidou para ir para Hogsmeade com o Harry.  
  
HARRY: Querem parar de discutir os dois? Primeiro, esse bilhete não é pra mim. Ela só deixou na minha mão porque a Madaleine não queria que entregasse de cara para a pessoa...  
  
RONI: Para quem é então?  
  
HARRY: Pra você, oras bolas...  
  
RONI: Pra mim?  
  
HARRY: Sim, pra você... Ela, acho que ela sabe que você tem namorada, por isso preferiu que eu entregasse, pois como deve Ter percebido, todos reparam em tudo o que fazemos, e se você recebesse o bilhete de uma garota, o que a Julia iria dizer? Digamos que ela não seje nada tonta. (RINDO) E nada ciumenta também.  
  
RONI: Ah não, não quero esse papel, não estou afim de problemas para o meu lado.  
  
Hermione estava calada, percebera que fizera papel de idiota, achando que o bilhete era para Harry.  
  
RONI: Ei, o que é aquilo??? - Ele avistará Gina voltando de alguma aula ao lado do Malfoy. - Mas eles nem do mesmo ano são. O que ele está fazendo lá???  
  
Roni ia em direção à eles quando Hermione segurou-o pelo braço.  
  
RONI: Me largue! Vou até lá!!!  
  
MIONE: Não, existe algo errado, a Gina não iria ficar toda amiga do Malfoy do nada. Alguma coisa de errado tem.  
  
HARRY: O que?  
  
MIONE: Ainda não sei, mas iremos descobrir. Eles passaram o resto do dia "tranqüilos", fizeram seus deveres, tudo estava perfeitamente normal, se não fosse o estranho "amor" de Gina por Draco. Hermione entrou no dormitório para guardar um livro, e viu Gina desenhando corações em volta do nome de Draco.  
  
MIONE: Gina, você está bem? - Perguntou ela aproximando-se.  
  
GINA: Sim Mione, estou ótima! - Respondeu ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Ai, o Draco é tão fofinho, tão lindo...  
  
MIONE: Draco? Urgh...bem, o Malfoy não é feio.. mas, o que deu em você para derrepente se apaixonar por ele? Todo esse grude? Fiquei sabendo que você perdeu algumas aulas sua hoje, só para ficar perto dele.  
  
GINA: E não me arrependo nadinha de Ter feito isso -Disse ela sorrindo.  
  
MIONE: Acontece que ...  
  
GINA: Mione, não tente argumentar.. eu sei o que estou fazendo. - Falou ela cortando Hermione.  
  
MIONE: Se você diz... Estou indo jantar, você vem?  
  
GINA: Daqui a pouco eu desço.  
  
....  
  
HARRY: O que você foi fazer lá? Fabricar algum lugar para guardar o livro???  
  
MIONE: Não enche Harry, eu estava conversando com a Gina.  
  
RONI: E ai, descobriu alguma coisa?  
  
MIONE: Não, ela está normal.. só um pouco exageradamente apaixonada pelo Malfoy.  
  
RONI: QUE!!!!!??!?!  
  
MIONE: Bem, é isso que eu entendi, mas não comentem com ela, do contrario ela não me falará mais nada.  
  
E eles desceram para o salão pricipal e jantaram, e mais uma noite Roni teve que se segurar para não bater em Malfoy, ele e os gêmeos, não aguentavam mais de raiva, queriam socar e amaldiçoar até a quinta geração de Draco, mas Harry e Hermione tentavam acalma-los. E assim os dias foram passando, e Gina continuava toda "amores" por Draco, andando de cima para baixo com ele.  
  
RONI: Eu não aguento mais isso! Acho que não há nenhum problema ai, melhor eu ir lá e arrasta-la pra cá, não quero que ela fique nem mais um segundo perto daquele desgraçado do Malfoy.  
  
MIONE: Não sei, tenho algumas suspeitas... mas não são concretas, preciso terminar de pesquisar na biblioteca, mas pelo que tudo indica, parece ser isso.  
  
HARRY: Isso o que?  
  
MIONE: São suspeitas, hipóteses... não posso falar nada por enquanto. RONI: Como não?? Somos seus amigos, você irá explicar suas suspeitas pra nós sim!  
  
MIONE: Eu vou explicar, mas preciso Ter certeza do que estou falando. Me dêem só mais um tempo. Depois do jantar, irei até a biblioteca, ai conversamos.  
  
HARRY: Deixe ela Roni, ela sabe o que faz, o que temos que fazer é confiar.  
  
RONI: Ok, mas seja rápida... estou preocupado com ela.  
  
Assim eles terminaram o jantar, Hermione foi para a biblioteca e Harry e Roni foram para o salão comunal.  
  
0:38AM...  
  
O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e Hermione entrou segurando um livro grosso.  
  
RONI: Você demorou, estávamos preocupados!!  
  
MIONE: Me desculpem, mas resolvi pesquisar em outros livros, e o que melhor explica, é esse - Disse ela apontando o livro. - Bem, talvez vocês não tenham percebido, mas o Malfoy tem um anel.  
  
RONI: E eu com isso? Eu quero é saber o que está acontecendo com minha irmã!  
  
MIONE: Calma, vou chegar lá.  
  
HARRY: Fique quieto Roni, deixe ela continuar.  
  
MIONE: Obrigado Harry. Pois bem, no ano passado ele não estava com aquele anel..  
  
RONI: Mas Mione, ele pode Ter ganho o anel dos pais dele...  
  
MIONE: POSSO FALAR??!!!?! - Ela já estava começando a ficar irritada.  
  
RONI: Desculpa, continua...  
  
MIONE: Eu vi uma vez uma figura de um anel em um livro, igualzinho o anel do Malfoy. Esse anel se chamava "Anel de Fastrada". E tem grandes poderes. Querem saber a história desde o começo?  
  
HARRY: Por favor...  
  
MIONE: Bom, vou começar pela morte dela....- diz ela percorrendo o dedo indicador pelas linhas do livro. *(o que está entre " '', 'e a narrativa de Hermione) "800 - Carlos Magno é consagrado imperador de Roma  
  
A morte de Fastrada  
  
Mas as vésperas inverniais da França não foram propícias a Fastrada. Ela estava afeita a clima mais suave, a brisas mais amenas. E quando se esguia o nevoeiro, ou caía a neve,ela ia definhando como uma flor. Ia ficando cada vez mais pálida, e mais fraquinha. Até que chegou seu último dia; e ela percebeu-o mas ainda naquele momento desejou conservar seu poder sobre Carlos Magno - mesmo depois de morta. E, num momento em que ninguém olhava para ela, introduziu o anel na boca. E ali ficou o anel, e ninguém viu. Expirou pouco depois, mas como o anel estava no seu corpo, este, mesmo sem vida, conservava o antigo poder sobre Carlos Magno. E - coisa estranho! - o corpo da pricesa, que fora banhado em vinho e ungido de ungüentos preciosos, parecia tão belo como fora em vida: não murchara nem desbotara. E o rei passava todo o tempo na capela, ao pé da princesa morta. Em vão instavam os conselheiros para que sacudisse aquela tristeza, concitando-o a sair da capela e tomar de novo a direção do reino: nem parecia ouvi-los; nem lhes prestava atenção. E ali ia ficando sempre abatido.  
  
A Descoberta do Sortilégio  
  
Foi então que o Arcebispo Turpin foi Ter com ele. Era o arcebispo o mais ardiloso de todos os conselheiros, e um dos mais sagazes. Já suspeitara que havia algum sortilégio naquilo, e que não era só o amor que prendia assim o Rei Carlos Magno junto ao corpo de Fastrada. E tornando a ver o rei, convenceu-se de que não se enganara. Buscou um pretexto para afastá-lo por um momento da capela. Mal saíra o monarca, começou o arcebispo a procurar algum encantamento; procurou às pressas, mas cuidadosamente. Revistou as roupas de Fastrada, pesadas de ornamentos de ourol procurou-lhe atrás das orelhas, e por entre os cabelos; mas nada encontrou. Por último, abriu-lhe a boca, e viu que lá dentro, escondido, brilhava o anel. Retirou-o da boca da moça e escondeu-o. Mal acabara de ocultar o ael, entrou de volta o rei. Vinha muito apressado, mas quando entrou na capela nem olhou para o local onde jazia Fastrada. Dirigiu-se para Turpin.  
  
A Quebra do encanto de Fastrada  
  
1. Por que te encerras aqui, meu amigo? - perguntou-lhe logo. Vem comigo; vamos respirar o ar lá fora. Este cheiro de incenso faz-me mal... Além disso, preciso falar contigo. Vem! Estás mais perto de meu coração do que qualquer outra pessoa, e tenho confiança na tua sabedoria - e só nela! Saiu Turpin imediatamente, em companhia do rei, que se apoiava no seu braço, e falava-lhe com muito carinho. Durante todo o dia Carlos Magno reteve o arcebispo a seu lado; e quando anoiteceu, foi preciso armar uma cama para o conselheiro no aposento real. Mas Turpin bem sabia que tudo aquilo era por artes do anel de Fastrada. E começou então para o arcebispo uma vida nova - noa e bem fatigante! Carlos Magno não podia se apartar dele. Se o rei comia, o arcebispo devia comer com ele; se saía a passear de cavalo, Turpin também havia de cavalgar; se lhe dava vontade de falar, tinha Turpin de ouví-lo! E, finalmente, quando o soberano repousava, também o arcebispo era obrigado a descansar. Já não tinha liberdade. É possível que alguém o invejasse, mas para ele aquilo só trazia fadigas e incômodos. Se ele quisesse, é certo, poderia se despojar do anel mas não queria fazê-lo, no temor de que caísse em mãos de alguma criatura indigna, que viria a influir na vontade do rei. E ia guardando o anel. Certo dia resolveu o rei ir à caça, e Turpin teve de acompanhá-lo. Iam muitos caçadores e cortesãos, e o arcebispo cavalgava à direita de Carlos magno.  
  
O fim do anel  
  
Andaram e andaram, até que chegaram a um bosque, e nele se internaram. No lugar onde as sombras eram mais escuras, viram uma lagoa; tão profunda era, segundo dizia o povo, que jamais ninguém a sondara. Turpin ficou-se para trás, e num momento em que ninguém reparava nele, atirou o anel à lagoa. Fecharam-se as águas, e o anel lá ficou sepultado. Apressou-se o arcebispo a alcançar os outros; ia agora de coração aliviado! Chegou junto dos companheiros, no momento em que Carlos Magno conversava com Ganelão. Não deu atenção alguma ao amigo do peito: parecia que em o vira chegar. Sorriam os cortesãos uns para os outros, contentes de ver o arcebispo assim desdenhado mas mais contente ainda estava ele, posto que o não mostrasse. Mais adiante Carlos Magno parou derepente, dizendo: 1. Vi lá para trás uma lagoazinha; mal a notei na ocasião, mas agora me lembro que era um lugar muito agradável. Vamos até lá, para ver de novo a lagoa. Deu volta ao cavalo, e Carlos Magno parou, e ficou ali muito tempo, a olhar para a água.  
  
Aix-la-Chapelle  
  
1. Por minha é! - disse afinal - Nunca meus olhos viram lugar mais agradável; hei de construir aqui uma capela toda de mármore, delicadamente esculpida. Virei aqui muitas vezes, para orar e para olhar a água. E assim fez o rei. Pouco tempo depois erguia-se uma capela à beira d'água. Conforme o desejo do rei, era toda de mármore branco, esculpida com perícia e delicadeza, e tão bela que maravilha a todos que a viam. Ali vinha o rei seguidamente, porque era sua capela favorita; com o andar do tempo ergue-se ali também uma cidade: Uma cidade conhecida pelo nome de Aix-la-Chapelle. E a nenhuma quis mais o reu di qye àquela, em toda a França. Correram porém os anos, e as águas do lagoa foram sendo absorvidas, entrando pela terra, e secaram. O anel, entretanto jamais foi descoberto, e de seu poder mágico de outrora nada mais ficou, senão o amor de Carlos Magno à capela e à cidade.''  
  
MIONE: Nunca mais ouviram falar desse anel, ele sumiu. Esse ano, quando fui à França com meus pais, antes de buscar você Harry, encontrei o Malfoy em um vilarejo bruxo. Eu estava andando na rua, e trombei com o bendito saindo de uma loja de objetos antigos. Então eu estava pensando, a semelhança entre o anel de Fastrada, e o anel do Malfoy, são muito grandes, ele pode Ter comprado o anel nessa loja.  
  
HARRY: Hum, e agora, o que faremos para confirmar que aquele anel do Malfoy é o anel de Fastrata?  
  
MIONE: Fastrada, Harry..- Corrigiu ela.  
  
RONI: Tudo igual Mione!  
  
MIONE: Bem, segundo a lenda, diz que a pessoa se apaixona de acordo com quem estiver com o anel, se conseguirmos tirar o anel dele, a pessoa enfeitiçada, se apaixonará pela outra pessoa que está com o anel, e assim por diante...  
  
HARRY: Certo! Então tudo o que temos que fazer é tirar o anel do dedo do Malfoy.  
  
RONI: Ai é que está o problema... como iremos fazer isso?  
  
HARRY: Acho que tenho um plano...  
  
RONI e MIONE: Qual?  
  
HARRY: Sabe aquela nova invenção dos gêmeos? Aquela das balas que causam alergia pelo corpo todo....  
  
RONI: O que tem?  
  
HARRY: Nós podemos fazer o Malfoy comer uma bala daquelas, ai ele ficará com alergia pelo corpo todo, e como eu já disse... "PELO CORPO TODO".. ele acabará tirando o anel.  
  
MIONE: Okey, mas como faremos ele comer a bala?  
  
HARRY: Deixe isso comigo.. (RINDO MAQUIAVÉLICO)  
  
RONI: Bem, amanhã irei atrás dos gêmeos para ver se consigo alguma bala, agora vamos dormir?  
  
MIONE: Sim, vamos. Estou exausta.  
  
Roni levantou-se e espreguiçou.  
  
RONI: Você não vem Harry?  
  
HARRY: Sim, já vou. Quero ficar mais um pouquinho aqui, estou sem sono.  
  
RONI: Então boa noite.- Dizendo isso, ele levantou-se e foi para o dormitório.  
  
Harry levantou, e sentou em uma das poltronos em frente à lareira, e Hermione apenas o seguiu com o olhar.  
  
MIONE: O que houve? - Perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
HARRY: Nada, apenas sem sono - Disse ele forçando um sorriso. No fundo, no fundo, ele ainda estava machucado com a desilusão que teve com Hermione alguns dias atrás.  
  
MIONE: Quer companhia? - Ela dirigiu-se para a poltrona vaga ao lado dele.  
  
HARRY (PREOCUPADO): Você disse estar exausta, melhor ir descansar.  
  
Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes e então respondeu:  
  
MIONE: Certo, acho melhor eu ir descansar. - Dizendo isso, ela apoiou uma mão no ombro de Harry e desejou-lhe boa noite, subindo para o dormitório logo em seguida.  
  
A câmera focaliza Harry de um dos cantos do salão comunal, e vai se aproximando. Até que foca seu rosto e podemos notar uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos...  
  
HARRY: Se você soubesse como eu te amo...  
  
MANHÃ SEGUINTE....  
  
DINO: Harry... Harry... Acorde, vá dormir no quarto, você está todo torto ai.  
  
HARRY: Que horas são? - perguntou ele com uma careta no rosto espreguiçando.  
  
DINO: Ainda é cedo, são 6:10am. Acordei mais cedo pois precisava terminar algumas lições para Segunda-feira.  
  
HARRY: Mas hoje ainda é Sábado!  
  
DINO: Sim, eu sei, mas prefiro ficar livre depois.  
  
HARRY: Bem, vou tomar um banho, estou todo dolorido, este sofá acabou com as minhas costas, acho que um bom banho quente me ajudará a me recompor.- Dizendo isso ele se retirou para o banheiro da ala masculina.  
  
8:48AM...  
  
RONI: Harry! Já acordado?  
  
HARRY: Pois é... - Disse ele fechando um livro.  
  
RONI: Acordado, ou nem dormiu?  
  
HARRY: Dormi sim, só que aqui no salão, acordei com o Dino me chamando, ai fui tomar um banho, e fiquei lendo aqui.  
  
RONI: Ah, sim... Cadê a Mione?  
  
HARRY: Ainda não desceu.  
  
RONI: Bem, então vamos espera-la. - Dizendo isso Roni se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Harry.  
  
ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
MIONE: Bom dia garotos!  
  
RONI: Bom dia Mione.  
  
HARRY: Bom dia! - disse Harry sem tirar os olhos dos livros.  
  
MIONE: Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
HARRY: Tudo certo. - Dessa vez ele levantou os olhos para encara- la. - Bem, estávamos te esperando, vamos descer para o café?  
  
MIONE: Okey, vamos.  
  
E o trio desceu para o café. Chegando ao salão deram de cara com Malfoy e Gina saindo de lá abraçados.  
  
RONI: FILHO DA P***!!!!  
  
MIONE: Ei, calma, não adianta se estressar, temos que colocar em prática logo o plano, ela não está apaixonada por ele porque quer.  
  
HARRY: É Roni, a Mione tem razão. Vamos tomar o café ai decidiremos o que fazer.  
  
MIONE: Olha só quem vem vindo. - Disse Hermione apontando para Julia que vinha em direção à eles.  
  
JULIA: Bom dia meu amor! - Ela trocou um leve selinho com Roni. - Bom dia Mione e Harry! Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
MIONE: Tudo ótimo!  
  
Harry apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Eles foram em direção à mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram. Após tudo explicado para Julia....  
  
JULIA: Agora entendi porque sua irmã está andando com o Malfoy... Mas bem, o que farão?  
  
MIONE: Estamos pensando em executar o plano que contamos à você. O que acha?  
  
JULIA: Acho um boa, mas então temos que fazer isso hoje!  
  
HARRY: Hoje? Por que hoje?  
  
JULIA: Porque amanhã eu e o Roni embarcamos de volta para nossas casas. O Roni irá passar o natal em casa esse ano, para conhecer papai e mamãe, né Roni?  
  
RONI: ah... é... - Disse ele abobado, e completamente chocado por Ter esquecido que ia passar o natal com Julia e a família. Harry e Hermione nada disseram depois de perceber o desespero do amigo em Ter se esquecido disso.  
  
DE VOLTA AO SALÃO COMUNAL...  
  
RONI: Droga! Roni, você é um idiota, como pode se esquecer disso??? - Ele andava de um lado para o outro xingando à si próprio.  
  
HARRY: Calma Roni, não adianta ficar nervoso...  
  
RONI: Como não adianta ficar nervoso??? E agora???  
  
MIONE: Bem, não sei o que dizer... mas e se você fosse passar o natal com a Ju, e eu e o Harry tentasse roubar o anel?  
  
HARRY: Roubar não... emprestar - Corrigiu ele.  
  
MIONE: Que seja...  
  
RONI: Hum, é, acho que é única saída...  
  
HARRY: Certo, então tudo resolvido, você vai com a Ju, e eu e a Mione pega o anel.  
  
RONI: Amo vocês dois! Vocês salvaram minha pele. Não sei o que diria à Ju, se eu não pudesse ir...  
  
MIONE: Bem, então acho melhor você ir conseguir logo as benditas balas com os gêmeos. Antes que eles também fecham a mala e não as dê depois.  
  
E Roni subiu as escadas do dormitório correndo, pegou um punhado de balas e foi para seu quarto arrumar as malas.  
  
NO DIA SEGUINTE...  
  
RONI: Vocês dois tem certeza de que tudo bem eu ir?  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Claro Roni, não se preocupe!  
  
MIONE: Vá e divirta-se! Deixe conosco que conseguiremos o anel.  
  
RONI: Sendo assim fico tranquilo. Até a volta!! - Dizendo isso ele subiu na carruagem que os levariam para Hogsmeade. A Carruagem pôs- se em movimento, e ele levantou-se para acenar para os amigos.  
  
HARRY: Bem, ao trabalho!  
  
MIONE: Nós precisamos ficar no pé do Malfoy.  
  
HARRY: Vamos para o Salão comunal, ai lá combinaremos tudo direitinho.  
  
Ao entrarem no salão comunal, Hermione subiu para seu dormitório trocar as meias, havia entrado neve e elas estavam molhadas, ao entrar no quarto, Hermione levou um susto.  
  
MIONE: Gina? O que faz aqui??? Achei que fosse voltar pra casa também.  
  
GINA: Sim, eu ia, mas consegui convencer mamãe a me deixar ficar. Ah, Mione, estou tão feliz!! - Disse ela dando gritinhos de felicidade.  
  
MIONE: Por que? O que aconteceu de tão bom?  
  
GINA: Draco me prometeu uma surpresa...  
  
MIONE: Que surpresa?  
  
GINA: Mione, se eu soubesse, não seria surpresa!!!  
  
Nesse momento Mione corou, percebera que sua pergunta havia sido idiota demais.  
  
MIONE: Bem, vou descer. Qualquer coisa, estou lá embaixo.  
  
GINA: Tudo bem.  
  
HARRY: Achei que tivesse acontecido algo, você sobe para trocar as meias e demora três séculos, eu hein...  
  
MIONE: Não me estresse Harry... A Gina...  
  
HARRY: O que tem ela?  
  
MIONE: Ela disse que convenceu os pais a deixarem-na ficar, e que Malfoy tem uma surpresa para ela...  
  
HARRY: Que surpresa?  
  
MIONE: Oras Harry, se eu soubesse qual é a surpresa, não diria que é uma surpresa, e sim, já diria o que é.  
  
HARRY: Ah...desculpa... - Disse ele sem jeito.  
  
Eles passaram a tarde inteira conversando, foram para o jantar, e ficaram de olho em Gina.. Ela estava normal, Malfoy também. Eles subiram logo e estavam a jogar xadrez quando Gina entrou e subiu toda sorridente para o dormitório feminino.  
  
HARRY: Eu hein... cada louco que me aparece...  
  
MIONE: Algo me diz que devemos estar preparados para quando o Malfoy for mostrar essa surpresa para ela...  
  
HARRY: Acho melhor deixarmos uma mochila preparada, assim quando for a hora apenas a seguimos...  
  
MIONE: Concordo..  
  
HARRY: Venha, me siga! -Disse ele subindo de dois em dois os degraus do dormitório.  
  
MIONE: Harry, você está indo para o dormitório masculino!!  
  
HARRY: Eu sei, me acompanhe...  
  
MIONE: Não posso entrar lá!  
  
HARRY: Não deve Ter ninguém - Disse ele já entrando no quarto e verificando se realmente não havia. Hermione entrou logo atrás. - Bem, iremos precisar da minha capa de invisibilidade, vou pegar dois moletons, um para mim, e outro para você, afinal nunca se sabe... - E assim ele foi socando um monte de coisas na mochila. - Ah, claro, o mapa do maroto. Pegue para mim, está ai dentro do meu malão.  
  
MIONE: Harry, acho melhor corrermos.. - Disse ela com os olhos atentos no mapa.  
  
HARRY: Por que? O que houve?  
  
MIONE: Acabei de ver a Gina entrando em uma passagem secreta do Castelo... Ela e o Malfoy.  
  
HARRY: Droga, vamos correr. - Ele pegou a mão dela e desceram correndo as escadas quase trombando com alguns alunos que voltavam do jantar.  
  
MIONE: Harry, não corra, eu sou monitora, tenho que dar exemplo, estão todos olhando para mim.  
  
HARRY: Isso não é hora de pensar nisso - Dizia ele ainda a arrastando pelos corredores do castelo. - E agora, aonde você a viu entrar?  
  
MIONE: Por aqui... era em um corredor vazio, pois só havia ela. - E ela caminhou alguns corredores. - Esse aqui.. hum, era essa parede, tenho certeza... - Dizia ela tateando a parede.  
  
HARRY: Mione, o que está fazendo?  
  
MIONE: Procurando a entrada oras.  
  
HARRY: Conheço uma maneira mais simples... - Dizendo isso ele sacou sua varinha. - Passagem riservato, si apre!! - Após proferir essas palavras, alguns tijolos em frente à eles se moveram formando uma porta, e eles passaram, assim que passaram os tijolos voltaram ao normal.- Bem, ai vamos nós!  
  
MIONE: Lumos!! - E uma luz acendeu-se de sua varinha.  
  
Os dois andaram o que pareceram horas...  
  
MIONE: Harry, estou cansada...  
  
HARRY: Eu também Mione, mas temos que continuar, a Gina pode estar em perigo.  
  
E eles andaram mais algumas horas, até que:  
  
HARRY: O que é aquilo?  
  
MIONE: Parece ser uma porta.  
  
HARRY: Aonde será que dá?  
  
MIONE: Não saberemos se não entrarmos.  
  
E eles abriram cuidadosamente a porta. A visão que tiveram deixaram-nos encantados.  
  
HARRY: Uau!  
  
MIONE: Que lugar lindo..  
  
Mesmo sendo de noite, a luz do luar deixava aquele lugar lindo. Era um amplo jardim, com um lindo lago refletindo a lua e as estrelas e do outro lado do lago, havia uma casinha não linda, mas simpática, com as luzes acesas. Eles olharam em volta, e viram que o lado que estavam também havia uma casinha, mas essa ao contrário daquela outra, estava toda apagada. Eles começaram a andar observando cada detalhe daquele jardim, sem se preocupar em serem visto, pois haviam tantas flores, e plantas enfeitando o jardim, que não havia perigo algum de serem pegos.  
  
HARRY: Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou ele consultando o mapa dos marotos.  
  
MIONE: Não sei, mas pelo que vejo, não é nenhum lugar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, pois não conseguimos nos ver ai.  
  
HARRY: hum, estranho.. - Dizendo isso, ele continuou a observar o mapa... segurando-o com uma mão e colocou a outra no bolso, pegando duas balinhas e colocando-a na boca. - hum, isso é bom... estou morrendo de fom..... Mione, fiz uma bobagem!!!! - Disse ele assustado.  
  
MIONE (PREOCUPADA): O que houve?  
  
HARRY: Comi uma das balas dos gêmeos!!! - Dizia um Harry já meio desesperado.  
  
MIONE: Calma, vamos até aquela casa e daremos um jeito.  
  
Começou a aparecer vários vermelhões pelo corpo de Harry, e ele não conseguia parar de se coçar. A trajetória até a casa fora a mais longa caminhada de sua vida, pois ele não conseguia dar dois passos sem parar para se coçar. Hermione foi na frente, abriu a porta vagarosamente para verificar se havia alguém lá, e ao perceber que o local estava vazio, foi até Harry busca-lo. Eles entraram na casa, e Hermione pegou alguns panos escuros que cobriam os móveis e tampou as únicas 3 janelas que haviam na casa, após fazer isso, ela fez alguns feitiços e os lustres se acenderam bem franquinho.  
  
HARRY (DESESPERADO): Hermione, pare de se preocupar com isso e me ajude!!!! - Dizia ele se coçando.  
  
MIONE: Calma, eu estava deixando a casa segura, agora posso dar um jeito nisso ai. Bem, enquanto tampava as janelas, observei que tem uma banheira aqui, os gêmeos quando criaram essas balinhas, me ensinaram o antídoto para isso ai. Como é algo bem simples, posso prepara-lo sem problema algum, pois não envolve ingredientes complicados.- Dizendo isso Hermione foi até o banheiro e pôs a banheira a encher. Voltou à sala. - Harry, quantas balas ainda tem? HARRY: 5.  
  
MIONE: Me dê uma.  
  
Harry colocou a mão no bolso retirou uma e entregou para ela, voltando logo em seguida a se coçar. Hermione foi até a banheira, jogou a bolinha na água, pegou sua varinha e transfigurou alguma coisa que ela achou por lá em uma cerveja amanteigada, misturando junto com a bala e a água da banheira.  
  
MIONE: Pronto, vá tomar um banho, você precisa ficar lá pelo menos uma meia hora.  
  
HARRY: Certo...  
  
MIONE (MEIO SEM JEITO): Precisa de ajuda?  
  
HARRY: Ah... Não, acho que consigo, não se preocupe.. - Disse ele corando um pouco, mas ainda se coçando furiosamente.  
  
Harry entrou no banheiro encostando a porta, uma vez que lá não havia tranca. Hermione limpou uma caixa que estava lá, e começou a transfigurar tudo que podia, preparando algumas coisas para comerem.  
  
UMA HORA DEPOIS....  
  
Hermione andava preocupada na sala... estava indecisa se entrava no banheiro ou não.  
  
MIONE: Droga! Sinto muito Harry, mas terei que entrar - murmurou ela baixinho. Ela foi até a porta do banheiro empurrou vagarosamente. - Harry, está tudo b... - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. - NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO AI!! EU TODA PREOCUPADA QUE MEU ANTÍDOTO NÃO HAVIA FEITO EFEITO E VOCÊ AI DORMINDO NA FOLGA???  
  
HARRY: ah, me perdoe Mione, mas acabei pegando no sono.. - Dizia ele meio sonolento ainda.- Já vou sair.. - Dizendo isso ele levantou-se, e Hermione olhou para ele assustada. - Droga! - e ele entrou na água de novo. - Des...desculpa Mi...Mione...Poderia passar-me a toalha? - Perguntou um Harry vermelho e mmmmmmuito sem graça.  
  
MIONE: Ah..ah, toalha, espera, preciso transfigurar algo.- Ela saiu e logo voltou com uma toalha em mãos. Entregou para ele e ficou na sala esperando.  
  
MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
Harry sai do banheiro vermelho e muito sem jeito.  
  
HARRY: Me perdoe, eu me esqueci e levantei-me sem querer...  
  
MIONE: Não se preocupe Harry, tudo bem, somos amigos, não há nada demais - Dizia ela rapidamente e desviando seu olhar do de Harry, e meio sem graça também. - Veja, consegui preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos, nós não jantamos direito no castelo, achei que estivesse com fome.  
  
HARRY: Ah Mione, você é um amor, como adivinhou que eu estava morrendo de fome?- Disse ele já sentando-se no chão aonde estava a caixa que Hermione arrumará para eles comerem.  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Simples, pela bala que você comeu..  
  
HARRY: Hum, isso aqui está ótimo - disse ele com a boca cheia. - Obrigado, por Ter tirado aquela alergia de mim. A propósito, como sabia o antídoto?  
  
MIONE: Eu e os gêmeos fizemos um acordo quando eles inventaram isso ai. Eu ajudaria eles com a Parvati e a Líla, e eles me dariam o antídoto, afinal, mais um feitiço para minha lista de feitiços.. (RISOS)  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Me orgulho de Ter uma amiga tão inteligente..  
  
MIONE (SEM JEITO): Obrigado...  
  
Eles passaram o resto da noite conversando banalidades.  
  
NO DIA SEGUINTE...  
  
MIONE: Harry, acorde! Precisamos ir.  
  
HARRY: Okey, já irei me levantar - Disse ele deitado no chão sobre sua capa com os olhos ainda fechados. MIONE: Vamos, levante. Precisamos ir. - Dizendo isso ela foi em direção a porta e abriu-a.  
  
HARRY: Ei, okey, já estou levantando, me espere. - Ele levantou-se e encarou-a - Não saia daí - e foi até o banheiro.  
  
Após alguns minutos, ele retornou com uma cara muito melhor, já estava mais acordado.  
  
HARRY: Pronto, agora podemos ir. - Disse ele pegando sua capa do chão e batendo-a para tirar o pó. - Há quanto tempo será que ninguém varre essa casa?  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Sei lá, mas deve já fazer muito.  
  
HARRY: Me passe a mochila, eu levo.  
  
E eles começaram a andar pelos jardins, foi quando derrepente ouviram risos ao longe, começaram a olhar para os lados até que viram Draco e Gina correndo pelo jardim. Draco corria atrás dela e ela fugia dele rindo. Os dois pareciam estar se divertindo muito...  
  
HARRY: Bem, acho que ela não estava correndo tanto perigo como imaginávamos.  
  
MIONE: Temos que dar um jeito dele comer a bala.  
  
HARRY: E se formos até a casa do outro lado do lago? Eles devem estar "hospedados" por lá.  
  
JÁ DO OUTRO LADO DO LAGO...  
  
HARRY: Não creio que você não tinha nenhuma outra idéia para atravessarmos o lago!!  
  
MIONE: Não, não tinha. A única solução que encontrei, foi caminharmos pelas margens e atravessarmos por aquela ponte lá trás, se tivessemos atravessado nessa ai da frente - indicou ela com a cabeça - eles nos veriam atravessar.  
  
HARRY: Hum...  
  
Eles entraram na casa, não sem antes certificarem-se de que os dois estavam bem longe de lá.  
  
MIONE: Você vigia a casa, enquanto eu dou um jeito na bala.  
  
HARRY: Qual sua idéia?  
  
MIONE: A mesma que você teve antes de ficar todo vermelho. Vou colocar no bolso da calça dele, se tivermos sorte, ele fará o mesmo que você. Caso contrário, teremos que pensar em outra coisa.  
  
HARRY: Ande logo, eles parecem estar voltando. - Então eles correram para a janela do fundo e saíram. - Tudo o que temos que fazer é esperar agora.  
  
E as horas passaram, e nada de anormal parecia acontecer.  
  
HARRY: Droga! Será que ele não vai engolir a maldita bala?  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Talvez ele não seja do tipo que come tudo que acha no bolso. - Hermione não terminou a frase, pois eles ouviram um grito de dentro da casa.  
  
HARRY (DEBOCHADO): O que estava dizendo mesmo?  
  
MIONE: Hora de entrarmos em ação!!  
  
HARRY: Fique aqui que eu volto logo. - Disse ele pegando sua capa de invisibilidade e dirigindo-se para a janela.  
  
Harry entrou pela mesma janela que fugiram algumas horas atrás. Viu que Draco estaa se coçando desesperadamente, então ele viu o que o deixou muito feliz, Draco havia tirado o anel, colocado sobre uma mesinha e entrado no banheiro seguido por Gina. Harry tratou de pegar o anel logo e saio de lá. Como que num passe de mágica, de fora da casa eles ouviram Gina:  
  
GINA: Malfoy? O que está acontecendo aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?? - Perguntava ela confusa.  
  
DRACO: O anel!!! - Draco correu até a mesinha e o anel havia sumido.  
  
GINA: Então, vai me explicar, ou não? - Esbravejava ela.  
  
DRACO: Bem, sinto muito. - Nesse momento ele sacou sua varinha que ainda estava no bolso de sua calça. - Adormeceruns!!!! - e ela caiu desacordada no chão.  
  
Ele a carregou até a cama e a depositou lá, foi até o banheiro, pegou sua camisa e a abotoou, ainda se coçando.  
  
DRACO: Mas que mer**! O que será que eu comi de errado? - Perguntava-se ele irritado e ainda se coçando.  
  
DO LADO DE FORA...  
  
MIONE: Acho que devemos entrar!  
  
HARRY: Vamos esperar mais um pouco.  
  
MIONE: Não, vamos entrar! - Então eles ouviram Draco dizer um feitiço, correram para a janela mais próxima e viram Draco carregar Gina nos braços e coloca-la na cama. Eles correram até a porta e com um chute, Harry derrubou a mesma.  
  
DRACO: Potter? Granger? O que estão fazendo aqui?  
  
HARRY: O que você fez com a Gina, Malfoy?  
  
MIONE: Nós viemos aqui para buscá-la.  
  
DRACO: Vocês não sairão com ela daqui. - dizia ele se coçando - foram vocês que roubaram o anel, não?  
  
MIONE: E se for?  
  
DRACO: Me devolvam! É meu!  
  
HARRY: Só depois de você nos contar seu plano sujo, Malfoy!  
  
DRACO: E o que eu ganho com isso? - Perguntava ele ainda se coçando.  
  
MIONE: Eu tiro essa coceira de você.  
  
Draco pensou por um instante, e foi num momento que seu corpo começou novamente a coçar que ele desesperado decidiu-se:  
  
DRACO: Okey, eu me explico, mas tirem isso de mim.  
  
Hermione preparou o mesmo antídoto e jogou na banheira.  
  
MIONE: Pronto Malfoy, agora você precisa ficar ai de molho por 30 minutos.  
  
30 MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
HARRY: Explique-se agora, Malfoy!  
  
DRACO: Bem, sentem-se. - Ele durante o banho, ficara pensando se realmente contava, ou não, mas então lembrou-se de que dera sua palavra, e ele, não era muito do tipo que fazia o que dizia, mas resolveu cumprir com o acordo.- Como começo isso...  
  
MIONE: O que acha do começo? DRACO: Bom, tudo começou no começo do ano passado, eu estava na estação King Cross, e vi os Weasleys. Claro, como de costume, pensei comigo: "ai vem os pobretões", foi então que eu a vi, ela estava mais bonita, mas então pensei novamente comigo, e conclui que eu estava ficando louco. Eu, um Malfoy, achando uma Weasley bonita? Os meses se passaram, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Foi então que percebi que eu que não era só eu que estava reparando na mudança dela, muita gente também já havia percebibo e começavam com suas gracinhas. Bem, eu a chamei para ir ao baile de inverno do ano passado, o qual ela recusou, e todos comentaram do fora da Weasley em um Malfoy. Chegou o fim do ano letivo, e eu mais do que decidido, fui para casa convicto de que esse ano seria diferente. Quando fui para a França, encontrei uma loja de artigos antigos, entrei e comecei a mexer nas coisas, foi então que eu vi o anel, ele estava isolado em uma caixinha de vidro para que seus poderes não se manifestassem. Perguntei para o vendedor sobre o anel, e ele me explicou que aquele era um anel muito poderoso, capaz de fazer alguém se apaixonar por quem o possísse. Nessa hora, percebi que era exatamente o que eu precisava, compreii-o. Depois disso acredito que vocês já sabem...  
  
HARRY (CHOCADO): Quer dizer que..... o Malfoy está amando? (RINDO)  
  
MIONE: Harry!!- Esbravejou ela, censurando-o com o olhar.  
  
DRACO: Bom, agora é a parte que vocês me enchem de soco, me matem, me joguem um feitiço.  
  
Harry nesse momento olhou para Hermione.  
  
MIONE: Não, não faremos isso.  
  
DRACO: Não???? Mas...  
  
HARRY: Malfoy, você disse que está apaixonado pela Gina, certo?  
  
DRACO: Bom, não sei, pois eu nunca amei, ou me apaixonei por alguém. Mas se amar for querer a pessoa bem, estar todo o tempo possível junto desse alguém, então acho que estou amando.  
  
MIONE: Por que você não diz isso a ela?  
  
DRACO: Ela nunca me dará uma chance...  
  
HARRY: Não diga sem tentar. Embora eu te deteste, seu sentimento por ela parece sincero.  
  
MIONE: O que você fez com a Gina?  
  
DRACO (DEBOCHADO): Em que sentido?  
  
HARRY: Os dois!  
  
DRACO: Nada, não aconteceu nada entre nós, e eu não fiz nada com ela, apenas joguei um feitiço de sono, que se esgotará com os primeiros raios solares. Imaginei que fosse o tempo suficiente para pensar em algo.  
  
MIONE: Bom, de qualquer maneira você vai Ter que se explicar.  
  
DRACO: Eu sei... - Disse ele pensativo. - Gostariam de jantar? Eu tenho algumas coisas ai no armário. Mas bem, não sei cozinhar. - E ele olhou para Hermione.  
  
MIONE: Sabia, você estava muito gentil Malfoy. - Dizendo isso ela foi até a cozinha. - Onde estão os alimentos? Aqui só tem armários vazios.  
  
DRACO: Segundo armário à esquerda. - Gritou ele.  
  
Se passaram minutos constrangedores na sala, pois nem Harry, nem Draco se falavam. Quando Hermione voltou anunciando que estava pronta a comida, fora um alívio, pois nenhum dos dois estavam aguentando mais fazerem companhia um para o outro mais.  
  
DRACO: Isso está muito bom. - Dizia ele repetindo pela Quarta vez.  
  
HARRY: Você ainda não comeu os doces dela. São espetacular.  
  
MIONE: Não exagerem, só faço o que posso...  
  
Após o jantar...  
  
DRACO: Bem, vocês dois podem se virar ai na sala, eu vou dormir no quarto.  
  
MIONE: Que? Você está louco? Nem pensar que o senhor vai dormir na mesma cama com a Gina. Se ela acordar amanhã e te ver lá, vai te detestar mais ainda.  
  
DRACO: Eu vou dormir no colchão que está lá do lado da cama... mas acho que você tem razão, durma você com ela, e eu durmo no colchão do chão, e Potter dorme no sofá.  
  
MIONE: Okay, assim está melhor.  
  
Na manhã seguinte...  
  
Gina acordou quando alguns raios de sol atravessaram uma pequena e única janela que havia lá. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, viu Hermione.  
  
GINA: Mione? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
MIONE: ah? Que? - perguntava ela ainda meio tonta de sono. GINA: Aonde estamos? Que lugar é esse?  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos, esfregou-os. E sentou-se na cama.  
  
MIONE: É uma longa história...  
  
GINA: Me explique, pelo amor de Merlim. Eu tive um sonho. Eu sonhei que eu estava aqui, nesta mesma casa, só que com o Malfoy.  
  
MIONE: Você não sonhou...  
  
GINA: Não? - Perguntou ela arregalando os olhos  
  
MIONE: Não, ele está aqui. - e apontou para o chão onde dormia alguém cujo semblante aparentava naquele momento ser de um garoto frágil.  
  
GINA: Mas o que eu estava fazendo aqui com ele? - Perguntou ela que já entrava em desespero.  
  
MIONE: Calma, o Malfoy vai te explicar tudo. Assim que ele acordar.  
  
GINA: Mas Mione, como vou acreditar nele???  
  
MIONE: Eu e o Harry conversamos com ele ontem. E ele não pareceu estar mentindo..  
  
GINA: O Harry também está aqui?  
  
MIONE: Sim, na sala.  
  
Derrepente ouviram algum barulho na sala, que parecia com uma porta de armário batendo.  
  
MIONE: Acho que ele já está acordado.  
  
GINA: Vamos lá então - Disse ela anciosa.  
  
As duas levantaram-se e foram até a cozinha, onde encontraram Harry sentado em cima da pia comendo uma maçã.  
  
HARRY: Bom dia meninas!  
  
MIONE: Bom dia Harry..  
  
GINA: Bom.. bom dia Harry. - Ela ainda ficava nervosa quando falava com ele.  
  
Ficaram lá comendo algumas frutas e conversando. Depois de 30 minutos mais ou menos, surgiu um garoto magro, alto, de cabelos prateados muito bem penteados.  
  
DRACO: Bom dia.. - e ele evitou o olhar de todos.  
  
MIONE: Bem, já que você já está acordado, melhor você explicar para a Gina o que está acontecendo. Ela está confusa, sem saber o que está fazendo aqui.  
  
DRACO: Certo... Por favor Weasley... - E ele foi até a sala que na noite anterior ele e Hermione e Harry conversaram.  
  
DEPOIS DE UMA HORA..  
  
Ele explicou tudo pra ela, tudo que havia acontecido, as vezes ele baixava o tom de voz, e o olhar.. meio sem jeito para falar.. e assim contou tudo que contara a Hermione e a Harry.  
  
GINA: Você não tinha esse direito Malfoy!!!  
  
Ele nada disse, apenas ficou quieto olhando para as mãos.  
  
GINA: Não acredito que em algum momento você achou que eu fosse ficar com você. Como você é ingênuo. Eu odeio você. Sua família odeia a minha, assim como a minha odeia a sua.  
  
Ela gritava ao máximo que conseguia. Depois de muito tempo gritando...  
  
GINA: Exijo que me leve embora imediatamente!  
  
DRACO: Okay, vamos então. - Ele que até então estivera quieto brincando com as próprias mãos, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. E começou a andar pelo jardim, voltando para o castelo.  
  
  
  
GINA: Eu odeio ele!  
  
MIONE: Gina, eu acho que você pegou meio pesado com ele. Você não ouviu os motivos dele?  
  
GINA: Mas não é motivo!!! Me surpreende muito você, estár com pena dele.  
  
HARRY: Não é isso Gina, é que realmente, você não podia Ter sido tão dura com ele. Ele pode ser o que for, mas me pareceu ser bem sincero em relação aos sentimentos para com você.  
  
GINA: Olha, não vamos falar mais nisso. Isso já me encheu. De Volta para o Castelo.  
  
Roni retornara das férias de natal, e ficou sabendo do que ocorrerá.  
  
RONI: Cretino! Não acredito que ele pensou que em algum momento ele conseguiria alguma coisa com a minha irmã.  
  
HARRY: Bem, não vou mais falar desse assunto, as únicas pessoas realemente interessadas no assunto, que são a Gina, e o Malfoy já decidiram não falarem mais sobre isso.  
  
MIONE: Concordo com você Harry. Eu também não quero mais falar sobre isso.  
  
RONI: Nem eu, pois isso me deixa nos nervos. Vamos logo para a aula de Transfiguração.  
  
Professora McGonagal - Bom dia! Hoje iremos aprender em como transfigurar uma borracha em um sapo. Quero que saibam que isso exige muita concentração, pois não esqueçam-se, vocês estarão transformando uma borracha sem vida, em um sapo, que pula, ou seja, vivo....  
  
E a aula se seguiu com a professora falando, perguntando e Hermione para variar, respondendo.  
  
Eles sairam da sala de transfiguração desolados, por não terem conseguido transformar direito a borracha em sapo. Apenas Hermione conseguira, o que rendera à Grifinória 40 pontos.  
  
Eles passaram por um mural, e Hermione viu um cartaz falando do baile do dia dos namorados.  
  
MIONE: E ai, o que vocês estão achando do Baile do dia dos namorados?  
  
HARRY: Na realidade nada muito animador.  
  
RONI: Como nada animador??? Estou ansioso pelo baile.  
  
HARRY: Você, pois não precisa se preocupar em procurar par.  
  
MIONE: Concordo com você Harry.  
  
Já fazia algum tempo que Roni estava namorando uma garota da Corvinal, ela estava no quarto ano, e ele no sexto, desde que se conheceram, fora fatal, amor a primeira vista? Bem, isso só eles podem dizer, mas acredito que sim...  
  
RONI: Por que vocês não param de reclamar e vão juntos ao baile??  
  
HARRY (MEIO SEM JEITO): Errr...hum, porque sim.  
  
MIONE: Porque não curtimos esse tipo de evento, né Harry?  
  
HARRY: Sim Mione.  
  
Já fazia algum tempo que Harry havia se declarado para Hermione, mas ela havia dito que não o amava do jeito que ele a amava, que era melhor continuarem amigos. A princípio, fora difícil para Harry aceitar que ela o amava apenas como amigo, mas com o tempo, passou a aceitar melhor. Ele se sentia um tonto, por Ter achado por tanto tempo que amara Cho. Quando na verdade, ele sempre amou Hermione, só não admitia para si mesmo, pois temia estar confundindo o tempo que passavam juntos, que por sinal não eram poucos, e a amizade deles com amor.  
  
O trio se dirigiu para a torre da Grifinória. Roni saiu logo em seguida para ver Julia, Hermione e Harry puseram-se a estudar.  
  
MIONE (DIVERTIDA): Sabe o que tenho notado Harry?  
  
HARRY (SEM ENTENDER O MOTIVO DA GRAÇA): O que?  
  
MIONE: Que o senhor Potter anda muito estudioso.  
  
HARRY (PENSATIVO): Hum, realmente, acho que tenho exagerado. Mas não sei o que deu em mim, esse ano comecei o ano com sede de estudar, pode uma coisa dessas? (RINDO)  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Só você Harry... essa de sede de estudar foi ótima.  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO AINDA): Mas é sério. - E ele passou a mão nos cabelos e encarou-a nos olhos.  
  
MIONE (SEM GRAÇA): Bem, então vamos estudar - Disse ela que estava ficando sem jeito com o olhar dele.  
  
MIONE (PENSANDO): Sinto como se ele estivesse lendo minha mente quando me olha assim...  
  
HARRY (PENSANDO): Ela me fascina, como pode, eu que até um ano atrás estava tranqüilo da vida, hoje estou triste por não Ter a garota que amo? Ah Mione, se você soubesse como eu gosto de você....  
  
MIONE: Harry, o que tanto olha em mim??  
  
HARRY: Você me fascina Mione...  
  
MIONE: Nós já falamos sobre isso Harry...  
  
HARRY: Sim, eu sei...  
  
MIONE: Vamos voltar a estudar!  
  
HARRY: Okay...  
  
E assim passaram a tarde toda a fazer suas lições.  
  
HARRY: Mione, por que você não vai ao baile?  
  
MIONE: Porque estou atarefada demais para pensar no assunto.  
  
HARRY: Atarefada?  
  
MIONE: Sim.  
  
HARRY: Com o que?  
  
MIONE: Lições, etc...  
  
HARRY: Eu queria muito ir ao baile  
  
MIONE: E por que não vai?  
  
HARRY: Bem, já está muito em cima da hora , nenhuma garota iria querer ir comigo. - Disse ele, já sabendo que Hermione ficaria com pena e o acompanharia.  
  
MIONE: Bem, realmente, iriam te xingar!  
  
HARRY: O que você acha de ir comigo?  
  
MIONE: Quem?  
  
HARRY: Como quem? Você oras!  
  
MIONE (SURPRESA): Eu?  
  
HARRY: Sim, você.  
  
MIONE: Bem Harry...  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Não aceito não como resposta...  
  
MIONE: Bem, preciso ver, não estava nos meus planos ir ao baile, eu tinha programado em estudar, e..  
  
HARRY: Ah não! Qualé Mione, você vive estudando, um dia sem estudar não mata ninguém!  
  
MIONE (RETRIBUINDO O SORRISO AGORA): Okay então.  
  
HARRY (FELIZ DA VIDA): Sério mesmo?  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Por que? Não quer mais?  
  
HARRY: Claro que quero!!  
  
MIONE: Okay Senhor Potter, então iremos juntos.  
  
No dia seguinte seria o tão esperado dia, o dia dos namorados, o dia do Baile. Harry mal dormiu aquela noite, levantou assim que o sol despertou seus raios pelo céu de Hogwarts. Desceu até o salão comunal e ficou sentado esperando todos acordarem, era Sábado, então provavelmente demorariam a acordar, mas Harry já estava todo empolgado pronto para irem para Hogsmeade,. Assim que todos começaram a descer, Harry pôs-se em pé para esperar os amigos que provavelmente já iriam acordar.  
  
40 MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
RONI: Harry, que horas acordou? Te procurei pelo dormitório e não te achei... - Só então ele percebeu que Harry já estava pronto, e pelo cara já estava acordado fazia tempos...  
  
HARRY: Bom dia Roni! Acordei cedo e resolvi esperar vocês aqui embaixo.  
  
RONI: ah, mas nossa, não precisava madrugar, ainda são 8:30 da manhã, e o trem só sai as 9:30.  
  
HARRY: Sim, eu sei, mas em todo caso, quis acordar cedo, você sabe, costumo dormir demais, e fiquei com medo de perder a hora.  
  
RONI (DESCONFIADO): Ah...sim... MIONE: Bom dia meninos! - disse Hermione que acabara de chegar.  
  
RONI: Bom dia Mione...  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Bom dia...  
  
MIONE: E ai, todos prontos para irmos a Hogsmeade?  
  
RONI: Claro, estamos, mas o Harry está mais...  
  
MIONE: Por que?  
  
HARRY: Por nada Mione, ele é bobo, não ligue.  
  
Eles foram para Hogsmeade, fizeram suas compras, e foram dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, mais tarde, retornaram ao castelo afim de se arrumarem para o baile.  
  
20 HORAS 30 MINUTOS...  
  
Harry andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado.  
  
HARRY: Caramba, porque ela demora tanto?  
  
RONI: Oras Harry, não exagere, você deveria ser calmo igual eu.  
  
HARRY: E o senhor sabe que horas são por acaso????  
  
RONI: Sim, sei - Disse ele consultando o relógio - São 20:32...  
  
RONI (ASSUSTADO): 20:32??????????, Por Merlim, preciso correr ou a Julia me mata, até mais Harry, nos encontramos no salão.  
  
HARRY: Mas...  
  
Ele nem terminou de falar, pois Roni já havia saído da salão comunal. Harry foi até a poltrona e sentou-se. Ficou a observar as chamas da lareira, quando derrepente ele ouve uma voz chama-lo.  
  
MIONE: Harry?  
  
Ele levantou-se depressa. E fez uma expressão de susto e fascinação.  
  
HARRY (ABOBADO): Uau, você está linda!!!  
  
MIONE (SEM JEITO): Obrigado...  
  
HARRY: Por nada......-Disse ele estendendo seu braço para ela - Vamos?  
  
MIONE: Sim, claro - disse ela aceitando a cortesia dele.  
  
Ao chegarem ao salão, foi impossível os olhares, todos pararam para olhar o casal que acabara de entrar... Hermione se sentia meio sem jeito, pelo fato de todos estarem olhando e comentando deles.  
  
HARRY: Não ligue...  
  
MIONE: hum hum.....deve ser complicado ser Harry Potter  
  
HARRY: No começo era, mas me acostumei. Me conformei que minha vida sempre será uma revista.  
  
Ele a conduziu para uma mesa no canto do salão, puxou uma cadeira para ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Passados alguns minutos, Roni e Julia se aproximaram deles:  
  
RONI: E ai, não vão dançar?  
  
JULIA: Olá Harry, Olá Mione.  
  
MIONE: Olá Ju.  
  
HARRY: Sentem-se conosco vocês dois.  
  
RONI: O que acha? - Perguntou ele à Julia  
  
JULIA: Por mim será um prazer.  
  
E os dois se sentaram na mesa de Harry e Mione.  
  
APÓS ALGUMAS MÚSICAS...  
  
HARRY: Mione, gostaria de dançar?  
  
MIONE: Bem Harry, eu não sei dançar muito bem.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Eu também não sei dançar muito bem, só muito bem mal.  
  
HARRY: Aceita?  
  
MIONE: Okay, vamos lá.  
  
Nesse momento estava a tocar uma música suave, e eles começaram a dançar.  
  
HARRY (MEIO SEM JEITO): Eu não sei dançar direito, então, me perdoe se eu pisar no teu pé.  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Digo o mesmo..  
  
APÓS MAIS ALGUMAS MÚSICAS...  
  
Começava a tocar uma música que Harry já ouvirá algumas vezes e adorava a letra.  
  
HARRY: Não acredito!  
  
MIONE (PREOCUPADA): O que foi? Aconteceu algo?  
  
HARRY: Sim, essa música...  
  
MIONE: O que tem ela?  
  
HARRY: Você não conhece?  
  
MIONE: Não...cante um trechinho..  
  
Então ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e puxou-a para mais perto dele. Eles estavam agora com os rostos juntinhos dançando, quando Harry começou a cantarolar a música no ouvido dela:  
  
HARRY (CANTANDO): I gotta tell you  
  
Eu vou te dizer  
  
What I'm feelin' inside  
  
O que estou sentindo por dentro,  
  
I could lie myself,  
  
Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo,  
  
But it's true  
  
Mas o que sinto é verdadeiro  
  
  
  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
  
Não há como negar quando olho em seus olhos  
  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you  
  
Garota, perco minha cabeça por você  
  
  
  
I lived so long  
  
Vivi tanto tempo  
  
Believin' all love is blind  
  
Acreditando que todo amor é cego  
  
But everything about you is tellin' me  
  
Mas tudo a seu respeito está me dizendo que  
  
This time  
  
Desta vez  
  
It's forever  
  
É pra sempre  
  
This time I know  
  
Desta vez eu sei  
  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
  
E não há nenhuma dúvida  
  
Forever  
  
Para sempre  
  
Until my life is thru, girl  
  
Até que a minha vida acabe, garota  
  
I'll be lovin' you forever...  
  
Amarei você para sempre...  
  
Nesse momento ele deixou que a música continuasse sozinha, afastou seu rosto do dela, e pode ver nos olhos dela, lágrimas. Ele abaixou-se um pouco e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela, Hermione fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios esperando o beijo. O tempo parou, a salão desapareceu, e naquele momento só existia eles três: Ele, ela e o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Tudo era novo para ambos, eles sentiam como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro desde sempre, e que já pertenciam um ao outro mesmo antes de se conhecerem. Harry rompeu o beijo suavemente, e foi afastando o rosto ainda de olhos fechados, e sorriu. Quando abriu os olhos, Hermione também estava a sorrir para ele.  
  
HARRY: Eu adoro você.  
  
MIONE: Eu também adoro você Harry.  
  
HARRY: Quer dar uma volta?  
  
MIONE: Sim, claro...  
  
E os dois saíram do salão.  
  
LÁ FORA....  
  
HARRY: Adoro caminhar a noite, sob a claridade da lua e das estrelas...  
  
MIONE (SORRINDO): Sim, você já me disse isso uma vez, disse que achava romântico.  
  
HARRY: Sempre me imaginei andando nos jardins do castelo, de mãos dadas com a garota que eu amo.. numa noite estrelada, com a lua e as estrelas a abençoar nosso amor.  
  
MIONE: Eu esperei tanto por esse momento Harry, quando você disse que me amava, tive vontade de pular de alegria, agarrar você, e dizer que te amava também, mas eu tinha medo que algo atrapalhasse nossa amizade, eu preferia mil vezes não Ter seu amor, do que não Ter mais sua amizade, de não falar mais com você.  
  
Ele estava a olha-la nos olhos e a acariciar o rosto dela  
  
MIONE: Não vai dizer nada?  
  
HARRY: Você me fascina...  
  
MIONE (SORRINDO): E você a mim..  
  
HARRY: Posso te beijar?  
  
MIONE: Já deveria estar beijando...  
  
E eles trocaram outro longo beijo... Depois de algum tempo beijando...  
  
HARRY: Sabe como surgiu o Valentin's day?  
  
MIONE: É uma homenagem à Valentine, não é?  
  
HARRY: Sim, mas você sabe por que?  
  
MIONE: Não, por que?  
  
HARRY: A origem do Valentin's day tem suas raízes na época do imperador romano Claudius II Gothicus, aproximadamente 300 anos antes de Cristo. Nessa época, todos os homens da cidade eram obrigados a irem para a guerra, mas os homens mais velhos não queriam ir para não abandonar suas famílias, e os homens mais jovens se recusavam a ir para não abandonar as suas namoradas. Isso de fato era um grande problema para o império, pois a conquista e defesa das terras era o mais importante para eles. Com isso o imperador na época Claudius, conhecido como "o cruel" teria proibido a realização de casamentos a fim de obrigar os homens a irem de fato para a guerra. Um religioso conhecido como "Valentine" teria desobedecido a ordem do imperador e realizado casamentos encondido. Claudius descobriu e ordenou que o padre Valentine fosse aprisionado. Mesmo na cadeia continuava casando os apaixonados, até ser decapitado no dia 14 de fevereiro. A comemoração do Dia dos namorados nessa data seria em homenagem a esse santo protetor das paixões.  
  
MIONE: Interessante....não conhecia essa história.  
  
HARRY: Existe também uma outra versão, datando da Idade Média, que seria baseada nos movimentos dos pássaros. No hemisfério Norte, em meados de fevereiro os pássaros começam o seu movimento de namoro. Vocês já repararam o jogo de sedução dos pássaros? Vale a pena sentar num banco de praça e reparar na " dança de sedução" dos pombos, é lindo e a pomba faz um doce danado! Se baseando nos animais, os humanos decidiram fazer uma festa comemorando a fertilidade. Nesse dia as moças do vilarejo escreviam declarações de amor que colocavam em uma grande urna. Depois cada rapaz pegava um papelzinho e fazia a corte à moça que tinha escrito os versos. Mesmo se as origens do Valentin's day são nebulosas, algumas frases de  
  
declaração de amor, como " I love you" , " Be my valentine!", " Be mine!", " From my heart to yours!" e " Every day with you is Valentine's Day for me!" se tornaram internacionais.  
  
MIONE: Nossa, de onde você aprendeu tudo isso?  
  
HARRY: Lendo! Peguei alguns livros emprestados da biblioteca.  
  
MIONE: Quem te viu, que te veja....  
  
HARRY: Gracinha....  
  
E eles trocaram mais um beijo.. Dessa vez foi ela quem interrompeu o beijo.  
  
MIONE: Harry, o beijo está ótimo, mas precisamos ir, está tarde.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): ....  
  
MIONE: Qual a graça?  
  
HARRY (AINDA RINDO): Nem num momento tão bom, você consegue deixar de ser a certinha Hermione Granger.  
  
MIONE: Lógico, imagina se pegam uma monitora de amassos e beijos com o famoso Harry Potter!  
  
HARRY: Com certeza, me matariam por eu estar "desviando do bom caminho" a senhorita exemplo de Hogwarts. (RINDO). Vamos voltar...  
  
Eles passaram em frente ao salão e ainda tinha muita gente dançando e divertindo-se. Passaram também por um casal que estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Juízo os dois, aí!!  
  
RONI (INTERROMPENDO O BEIJO): Olha só quem fala, não foi eu que depois de um longo beijo no salão, arrastou a namorada para fora do castelo.  
  
Hermione ficou vermelha..  
  
MIONE: Eu tinha me esquecido que o beijo foi presenciado por todos no salão.  
  
HARRY: Você se importa?  
  
MIONE: Claro que não, mas..  
  
HARRY: Qual o problema em dois jovens apaixonados se beijarem?  
  
MIONE: Nenhum, mas sei lá..  
  
HARRY: Oras Mione, deixe de ser boba..- Disse ele divertido.  
  
Eles entraram na torre da Grifinória:  
  
HARRY: Olho de dragão!  
  
E o quadro deu passagem para eles..  
  
HARRY (FAZENDO UMA REVERENCIA): Por favor, senhora Granger.  
  
MIONE (RETRIBUINDO A REVERENCIA): Obrigado Senhor Potter.  
  
E os dois entraram rindo no salão.  
  
MIONE: Bem, estou exausta, vou dormir.  
  
HARRY: Eu também estou cansado, vou dormir hoje como um anjo.  
  
MIONE (DIVERTIDA): Bom mesmo, porque se eu descobrir que o senhor voltou para o baile, mato você.  
  
HARRY: Sem você nada tem graça, para que eu iria querer voltar?  
  
MIONE: Vai saber, né? Nunca se sabe...  
  
Harry riu e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
MIONE: Boa noite Harry - Disse ela levantando o rosto dele e beijando-o. O qual ele retribuiu intensamente a agarrando e a encostando na parede.  
  
MIONE: Não vale, era pra ser apenas um beijinho de boa noite.  
  
HARRY: Não gostou?  
  
MIONE: Claro que adorei.  
  
HARRY: hum...  
  
MIONE: Hum o que? (RINDO)  
  
HARRY: Então tome outro - Dizendo isso, ele a agarrou e beijou-a de novo.  
  
MIONE: Okey, agora chega de beijos, vamos dormir que está tarde.  
  
HARRY: Ah Mione, amanhã é Domingo e estaremos livre o dia todo, podemos ficar juntinhos até mais tarde hoje, e amanhã dormir até meio-dia.  
  
MIONE: Tá doido? Não, não, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo...  
  
MIONE E HARRY: Para fazer o dever de casa, e terminar de ler o livro que emprestei da biblioteca.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Tá vendo, decorei já..  
  
MIONE: Gracinha....  
  
HARRY: Boa noite Mione - Disse ele beijando-a na testa.  
  
MIONE: Boa noite Harry..  
  
E ela subiu para o dormitório.  
  
DENTRO DO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO  
  
Hermione entra no quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
  
MIONE (PENSANDO): Ah, Harry, você não sabe como você é especial para mim...  
  
Ela trocou-se e foi dormir com seus pensamentos em Harry.  
  
MANHÃ SEGUINTE...  
  
HARRY: Roni, acorde, vamos descer para tomar café! - Dizia Harry já trocado e banho tomado.  
  
RONI: ahnn..não, estou com sono, me deixe aqui Harry..uwncrivubriuveie - Ele disse algumas coisas sem nexo, então Harry resolveu deixa-lo lá, pois ele realmente deveria estar no décimo oitavo sono.  
  
  
  
HARRY: Bom dia! - Disse ele beijando o pescoço dela. Hermione estava sentada de costas para a escada e não viu quando Harry desceu.  
  
MIONE: Bom dia! - retribuiu ela o beijo virando-se para ele.  
  
HARRY: Vamos descer para tomar café?  
  
MIONE: Sim, vamos. Cadê o Roni?  
  
HARRY: Aquele lá chegou "cedo", provavelmente acordará bem mais tarde.  
  
MIONE: Então vamos, só me deixe empilhar os livros aqui.  
  
HARRY: Estudando logo cedo?  
  
MIONE: Estava dando uma revisada.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Para não perder o costume, né?  
  
MIONE: Bobo!, vamos que estou faminta.  
  
Ao chegarem ao salão, logo na porta, eles perceberam que todos viraram para eles e que começaram a sussurrar um para o outro. Harry e Hermione nem ligaram, dirigiram-se para a mesa vazia da Grifinória, pois quase ninguém acordava cedo aos domingos, e sentaram-se. Eles começaram a degustar da comida deliciosa de Hogwarts, e os alunos de algumas casas ainda continuavam com a "conversinha".  
  
HARRY: Mas que droga!!! Será que não se pode beijar ninguém nesse castelo???  
  
MIONE: Poder, acho que até pode, desde que não saia na parte de fofocas do Profeta Diário.  
  
HARRY: Como é que é???  
  
MIONE: Isso mesmo que você entendeu, "meu amor". Leia isso! - Disse ela passando o jornal para Harry.  
  
FOFOCAS DIÁRIAS  
  
  
  
Por Rita Skeeter  
  
Na noite passada (baile do dia dos namorados em Hogwarts), Harry Potter (o menino que sobreviveu e capitão do time da Grifinória) foi flagrado no maior beijo apaixonado com sua namorada Hermione Granger (Monitora da Grifinória). Logo após o beijo, o casal 20, se retirou do salão e foi dar uma "voltinha" nos jardins da escola, o que aconteceu lá, não sabemos, pois nossa informante ultra-secreta de Hogwarts, teve uns probleminhas e não conseguiu descobrir. Será que em breve teremos o prazer de comemorar o casamento dos Potters? Será que Harry Potter Jr também salvará o mundo dos bruxos? Isso ainda não sabemos! Não deixe de ler a próxima edição, teremos mais notícias sobre essa história de amor.  
  
Harry estava vermelho tal qual um pimentão.  
  
HARRY: Não acredito, nem beijar mais eu posso...  
  
MIONE: Eu ainda acabo com aquela...aquela....  
  
JORGE (RINDO): E o Potter Jr, a quantas anda?? - Perguntou Jorge interrompendo Hermione.  
  
FRED (RINDO): Queremos ser padrinho do casório! Não se esqueçam da gente!  
  
MIONE: Como vocês são engraçadinhos...  
  
HARRY (PENSATIVO): Hum, então é por isso que estão todos comentando baixinho e olhando para a nossa cara. Eu ainda te mato Rita Skeeter!!!  
  
Depois do café os garotos foram jogar Quadribol.  
  
HARRY: Você vem comigo?  
  
MIONE: Claro, vou pegar algum livro no meu dormitório e já estou indo para o campo.  
  
HARRY: Okay, te espero lá! - Diz ele trocando um leve selinho com ela.  
  
CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL  
  
DRACO (SARCÁSTICO): Ora, ora, se não é o nosso galã conquistador Harry Potter.  
  
CRABBE & GOYLE: hehehehehe  
  
HARRY (IRRITADO): Cala a boca Malfoy!  
  
DRACO (RINDO SARCÁSTICO): Como você teve coragem de beijar aquela sangue-ruim idiota??  
  
HARRY: Para começo de conversa, ela não é idiota. Segundo, ela beija ótimamente bem. E último, antes ser uma sangue-ruim, a Ter o seu sangue estragado Malfoy! E passou esbarrando nele e indo para o centro do campo.  
  
DRACO: Não admito que você fale assim da minha família Potter!! - Esbravejou ele com o dedo apontado em direção a Harry.  
  
HARRY: Meu Deus, o Malfoy está irritadinha...  
  
E todos da Grifinória e outras casas começaram a rir...  
  
DRACO (FURIOSO): Irritadinha, é? Pois eu vou quebrar a sua cara!!!  
  
MIONE: Hey, alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Hermione que acabara de chegar e se metera entre os dois.  
  
DRACO: Agora a festa vai começar. A sangue-ruim chegou.- riu ele - Veio defender o namoradinho?  
  
HARRY (BRAVO): Cala a boca Malfoy!!!  
  
MIONE: Suma daqui Malfoy, por que não vai fazer algo de útil? Que tal ir estudar, pois mais uma nota vermelha e você repete de ano.  
  
DRACO: Não admito que uma sangue-ruim como você me dê ordens.  
  
MIONE: Você não admite que eu, Hermione Granger, uma sangue-ruim como você mesmo diz, seja melhor que você, Draco Malfoy, sangue puro e imbecil.  
  
DRACO: Sua f**** da...  
  
Hermione não esperou ele concluir a frase, deu um tapa tão forte na cara de Draco, que o mesmo precisou se apoiar em Crabbe e Goyle para não cair. Harry mais o pessoal que estava lá, começaram a rir.  
  
MIONE: Isso é para você aprender a Ter bons modos. Agora saia do campo que eles querem jogar e você está atrapalhando se não percebe.  
  
Draco achou melhor ir embora, já tinham rido da cara dele muito por aquele dia.  
  
DRACO: Vocês ainda vão Ter o troco seus idiotas!!!.  
  
E todos foram jogar, esquecendo que o inconveniente do Malfoy esteve lá para atrapalhar. Depois do que ocorrera entre ele e Gina, ele ficou mais chato e insuportavel. Havia se tornado de vez a antipatia e o mal-humor em pessoa.  
  
O jogo teve início, Harry subiu o mais alto que pode e ficou lá esperando algum sinal do pomo. Derrepente, ele vê uma luz dourada brilhando no céu, e corre nessa direção. O jogador do time adversário ao perceber que Harry ia com toda velocidade em uma direção, começa a correr também, mas sabendo que não conseguiria, pois este estava zuando com os meninos lá embaixo, e até subir, Harry com sua velocidade, já teria pego o pomo, mas como era um jogo para divertirem- se, ele foi atrás.  
  
JÁ NO CHÃO...  
  
Harry vinha em direção à arquibancada.  
  
PARVATI: Hermione, me perdoe, mas o seu namorado é um gato!  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Sim, eu sei...eu também acho.  
  
HARRY: O que você também acha, Mione? - Perguntou Harry que ouvirá o finalzinho do que ela falará.  
  
MIONE: Também acho que você é um gato.  
  
HARRY (SORRINDO): Mesmo? Hum, eu também te acho linda, você é a garota mais linda, inteligente e fascinante que eu já conheci. - Disse ele dando um selinho nela.  
  
PARVATI: Ai,ai Harry, da onde veio você, não tem mais um, não?  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Tem, mas você não iria gostar, pois ele é trouxa, mimado, filinho de papai e...  
  
PARVATI: Okay, não quero mais, obrigado.  
  
JORGE (GRITANDO): Harry, vem!! Vamos começar uma outra partida!  
  
HARRY (MANHOSO): ahh, eu queria ficar aqui com você.  
  
MIONE: Então fique....  
  
HARRY (DIVERTIDO): Eles me matam..  
  
MIONE: Então não os deixe esperando, vá logo!  
  
Harry estava correndo para o campo.  
  
MIONE: Estou torcendo por você...  
  
Ele apenas se virou e sorriu.  
  
Eles jogaram mais um pouco e voltaram para o castelo, pois estava quase na hora do almoço.  
  
HARRY: Hei Roni! Até que enfim acordou, hein! Nós te chamamos a manhã toda para jogar.  
  
RONI: Eu estava morto de cansaço.  
  
MIONE (RINDO): Isso nós percebemos.  
  
RONI: Vamos almoçar, pois eu estou faminto. Não tomei café hoje.  
  
E os três desceram para o salão.  
  
ALMOÇO  
  
Harry ao ver Gina, perguntou para os amigos:  
  
HARRY: A Gina ainda está brava com o Malfoy?  
  
RONI: É claro, você esperava por acaso que ela se acertasse com ele, e os dois vivessem felizes para sempre??  
  
HARRY: Não Roni, deixa de ser débil! Eu quis dizer que achei pelo menos que eles voltariam ao normal, insultar e xingar um ao outro, mas não, eles nem se olham, sem falar que o Malfoy está insuportável.  
  
RONI: Ele sempre foi insuportável...  
  
MIONE: Mas não como agora.  
  
RONI: Liguem não. Isso é TPMA.  
  
HARRY: TPMA? Eu sei o que é TPM. O que significa o A?  
  
MIONE: Lá vem abobrinha.  
  
RONI: Tensão Pré Menstrual Anal. - Disse ele rindo com Harry.  
  
MIONE: Sabia que não era algo que prestaria..  
  
RONI: No sua caso Mione, é TPDPM.  
  
MIONE: Engraçadinho. E o que significa?  
  
RONI: Tensão Pré, Durante, Pós Menstrual.  
  
MIONE: Cala a boca Roni! Você é um grande idiota!  
  
RONI (RINDO): ah Mione, o prazer da minha vida é te irritar.  
  
MIONE: Pois se é isso que você quer, você não vai conseguir!  
  
HARRY: Vamos almoçar antes que vocês dois decidam se matar.  
  
RONI: O que iremos fazer a tarde? - Perguntou ele com a boca cheia MIONE: Coma primeiro, depois fale.  
  
RONI: Não enche Mione.  
  
HARRY (RINDO): Vocês dois se amam.. impressionante como não vivem sem brigar.  
  
RONI E MIONE: Não enche você também Harry!  
  
HARRY(RINDO): Okay, okay, não está mais aqui quem falou.  
  
MIONE: Estou pensando em estudar a tarde, como já devem saber, as provas finais se aproximam.  
  
RONI: E...?  
  
HARRY: Como assim "e..."? Oras Roni, precisamos ir bem nas provas.  
  
RONI: Harry, não faz nem um dia que você e a Mione estão juntos e você já pegou a mania dela de estudar?  
  
MIONE: Está tentando ser engraçado?  
  
RONI (DEBOCHADO): De maneira alguma...  
  
MIONE: Ótimo. Bom, eu e o Harry iremos estudar a tarde, se quiser, apareça.  
  
RONI: Se vocês me permitem agora, vou ver minha namorada. - Saiu deixando Harry e Hermione na mesa. Eles estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Harry pegou nas mãos de Hermione.  
  
HARRY: Você é linda...  
  
MIONE: Você me deixa completamente sem jeito, Harry...  
  
Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela e trocaram um beijo rápido mas intenso.  
  
MIONE: Vamos subir? Temos muita coisa para estudar.  
  
HARRY: A senhorita manda... - disse ele lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor.  
  
  
  
SALÃO COMUNAL  
  
MIONE: Vamos começar com o mais light... - Disse ela jogando um enorme e pesado livro sob a mesa.  
  
HARRY: Esse é o light?  
  
MIONE: Não se preocupe, o que iremos estudar está em 1 folha apenas. Nem tudo é o que parece.  
  
HARRY: Ainda bem... - disse ele aliviado.  
  
UMA HORA DEPOIS..  
  
HARRY: Mione, não vale. Você não me disse que esse livro era mágico, e que naquela "1 folha" apareceria um outro livro sobre determinado assunto.  
  
MIONE: Harry, já estamos acabando. Faltam apenas 50 folhas.  
  
HARRY: Apenas? - Perguntou ele desesperado.  
  
MIONE: Vai, vamos voltar a estudar. Se você for um bom menino, depois nós paramos.  
  
HARRY: Hum, começamos a falar a mesma lingua...  
  
UMA HORA E TRINTA E ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS...  
  
Harry estava olhando para o Jardim, ele havia terminado de estudar, mas Hermione decidira ler mais uma vez um capítulo que ela não havia entendido. Ele voltou para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado dela. Enquanto ela lia, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo dela que caia sobre o rosto. E começou acariciar o rosto dela. Ela por sua vez, quando sentiu o toque, parou de ler e fechou os olhos. Ele sussurrava algo que parecia uma melodia...  
  
HARRY (SUSSURRANDO): Is this love that I'm feeling?  
  
Isto é amor que estou sentindo?  
  
Is this the love that I' ve been searching for.  
  
Este é o amor que tenho procurado?  
  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
  
Isto é amor ou estou sonhando?  
  
This must be love,  
  
Isto deve ser amor,  
  
'Cost it's really got a hold on me, Pois realmente tem uma influência sobre mim... MIONE: Você não existe Harry.. - Disse ela ainda de olhos fechados sentindo o toque das mãos dele em seu rosto.  
  
Os dias passaram, e as provas chegaram, Hermione para variar, foi bem nas provas ficando com nota máxima em quase todas, não fosse a implicância de Snape com a Grifinória. Eles estavam no trem de Hogwarts. Um ano já havia passado, e eles entrariam em breve para seu sétimo e último ano.  
  
NO TREM  
  
RONI: Mais um ano termina..  
  
MIONE: Sim, logo estaremos formados. Só de pensar que não teremos que voltar mais para Hogawarts... Isso embora bom, me deixa triste, gosto muito de lá.  
  
HARRY: Eu também, mas o que mais me preocupa é Voldemort, ele não tem dado nenhum sinal, algo me diz que ele está preparando algo muito bem bolado, para dessa vez não dar errado. E isso as vezes me assusta.  
  
MIONE: Não diga isso, nada irá acontecer à você! Nós não iremos deixar. - Disse ela pegando a mão dele e apertando.  
  
HARRY: Mione... afinal, que fim teve o anel?  
  
MIONE: Falei com o Malfoy, e nós jogamos o anel no lago do castelo.  
  
RONI: Espero que dessa vez ninguém o ache. Harry nada disse, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. E voltou a olhar para a paisagem... Estavam chegando, o trem já estava parando. Os alunos começaram a descer, pegarem seus malões e irem de encontro aos seus familiares.  
  
DRACO: Ei Weasley, você derrubou isso! - Gritou Draco para Gina poder ouvir em meio ao um monte de vozes. Ela havia derrubado um lenço.  
  
GINA: Obrigado Malfoy...  
  
DRACO: Por nada.... Bem, então, boas férias... tchau...- Disse ele ainda andando de costas olhando para ela.  
  
GINA: Malfoy..  
  
DRACO: Sim? - Perguntou ele parando de andar.  
  
GINA: Eu queria te pedir desculpas, pela maneira que te tratei... embora eu não devesse, pois foi sacanagem sua me "raptar". (FORÇANDO UM RISO)  
  
DRACO: ah.. relaxa... eaquece. O que vai fazer nas férias?  
  
GINA: Acho que nada.. - Dizia ela meio receosa, pois se seus irmãos a vissem conversando com um Malfoy, com certeza ela ouviria as férias inteira.  
  
DRACO: Podemos marcar um dia para tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada juntos.  
  
GINA: ah.....Mas, e seus pais?  
  
DRACO: Eu dou um jeito...... então, aceita?  
  
GINA (SORRINDO): Quem sabe, Malfoy....... quem sabe... - Disse ela sorrindo e caminhando lentamente até a saída das estação.  
  
Draco ficou parado acenando vagarosamente com a mão direita e segurando seu malão com a esquerda sorrindo. " Quem sabe Malfoy..... quem sabe.." Eram as únicas palavras que ele ouvia em meio a tanto barulho.  
  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
